


Marvel Blurbs and Headcanons

by havokwritesstuff



Series: yanderepeterparker (blog) [16]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Fluff, Kidnapping, Multi, Murder, Smut, Stalking, Violence, Yandere, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 99
Words: 28,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havokwritesstuff/pseuds/havokwritesstuff
Summary: Marvel blurbs and headcanons from my tumblr yanderepeterparker.
Relationships: Yandere Bruce Banner/Reader, Yandere Bucky Barnes/Reader, Yandere Charles Xavier/Reader, Yandere Elektra Natchios/Reader, Yandere Erik Lehnsherr/Reader, Yandere Harley Keener/Reader, Yandere Kurt Wagner/Reader, Yandere Logan Howlett/Reader, Yandere Loki Laufeyson/Reader, Yandere Matt Murdock/Reader, Yandere Michelle Jones/Reader, Yandere Natasha Romanoff/Reader, Yandere Peter Quill/Reader, Yandere Quentin Beck/Reader, Yandere Scott Lang/Reader, Yandere Scott Summers/Reader, Yandere Steve Rogers/Reader, Yandere Thor Odinson/Reader, Yandere Warren Worthington III/Reader
Series: yanderepeterparker (blog) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624429
Comments: 8
Kudos: 395





	1. Scott Lang: Reader Escapes (Blurb)

**Author's Note:**

> "Could I please request a drabble of a yandere Scott Lang catching his s/o trying to escape?"

Scott told you he’d be back in about half an hour, which meant you didn’t have much time to work. He’d gotten a bit sloppy about what he left around the house lately, and that really worked in your favor. You had an assortment of makeshift tools laid out next to you as you worked on the security system, which you had cracked open pretty quickly. You’d been studying it for about a week, just waiting for you moment.

After nearly fifteen minutes of tinkering, the red light finally turned green, and you sighed in relief. Dropping the tools on the floor, you yanked the door open and ran outside, not even bothering to take anything with you. As you moved forward, you saw that the ground dropped off abruptly, and you were just barely able to stop yourself in time. You looked over the edge of and saw…carpet? That was when you realized that you were standing on a wooden surface.

Your chest tightened as a thought came, but it couldn’t be true. If it was, you were absolutely screwed. You took in your surroundings and it only confirmed your suspicions. The house you’d been living for months sat on a wooden table in the middle of what looked to be a bedroom. The whole time that Scott held you captive, you’d been small.

The sound of the front door opening startled you, and you went to run back into the house, but not fast enough to avoid Scott seeing you. “(Y/N)?” He ran over to the table and the sight was frankly terrifying, considering that you were about an inch tall while he was a normal size.

Scott pressed the button on the hand of his suit and jumped as he shrunk, so he landed on the table right in front of you. He immediately retracted his helmet and cupped your cheeks, a bright smile on his face. He failed to notice the fear and disgust in your eyes. He always did.

“Hey, honey! I know you were excited to see me, but I told you I’d be back soon!” He pulled you into a crushing hug, one that you returned, only very loosely, because you knew that it would be better for you if you did. “I missed you as much as you missed me! Let’s get back in the house and I’ll make us some dinner.”

Scott led you back inside as you looked out of the giant window one last time, just to get a glimpse of some real sunlight before he locked you away again.


	2. Scott Lang: Delusional Prompts #3&18- “It’ll be the family we always wanted! The one we’ve been trying for!” “This’ll make us closer, I promise. Just hold still.” (Blurb)

Scott’s lips travelled down your neck, leaving a trail of marks behind, as his hands held onto your hips. His entire body vibrated with anticipation, because this wasn’t just the two of you having sex, even though he always loved that. It was you having sex with the intention of having a baby, which had been the case over the past week. He’d finally convinced you to go off of your birth control, so it was only a matter of time. Just like each time before, he hoped that it was the night.

He pulled back and looked at your flushed face, clearly enjoying how he’d been hitting all of the sensitive spots on you neck. “I hope this is it, honey. I can’t wait for us to have a baby. **It’ll be the family we’ve always wanted. The one we’ve been trying for!** ”

You ran your hand up his chest to hold his face. “Me, too. I know I was afraid before, but I really want this.”

Scott leaned down and captured your lips in a searing kiss. You’d already been desperate for him, but that kiss was something else, stirring up the fire he’d already lit the moment he got his hands on you. “Having a baby, starting a family… **This’ll make us even closer, I promise.** ”

“You don’t have to convince me anymore. I want you to put a baby in me, Scott.” You smirked at him, letting your hips rock against the bulge in his boxers and making you both moan.

He beamed at you, eyes full of love and excitement. “Yes, ma'am.” Scott held your hips down and you frowned, already missing the friction. “ **Just hold still** for me, okay? There’s something I wanna take care of first.” He moved down your body and used one hand to pull the blanket over his head, disappearing with a cheeky grin.


	3. Scott Lang: Oral (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Please write some more scott lang smut"

When Scott got back home the night after his big Avengers mission, all he wanted to do was pass out in bed with you curled up against him. That was until he got home and found you laying on the bed, clad in a lacy babydoll top and panties. Red and black, his signature colors. He couldn’t resist practically jumping onto the bed and kissing you passionately.

It wasn’t long before he was on his knees on the floor, pulling you to the edge of the bed and leading you to rest back on your elbows, watching him. He rubbed your thighs, admiring the little wet patch he’d already cause on your panties. “I missed you so much, honey.”

“You gonna show me how much you missed me, Lang?” You asked with a mischievous smirk.

Scott winked at you before kissing and nipping along your inner thighs, leaving marks to replace the ones that were nearly faded from the last time before his mission, about three days ago. You moaned as he got higher, making him smile against your flesh.

“Scott, come on. I haven’t been able to get myself off since you left. No more teasing,” you whined.

“What do we say?” He asked between kisses.

A soft sigh left your lips as he looked up at you through his lashes. “Please, Scotty? Please?”

As much as he always tried to, just to get you all hot and bothered, Scott could never deny you for long. His hands were on your underwear, slowly pulling them down your thighs and off of your legs, revealing you to him. “So wet for me,” he mumbled as he took you in, lifting your legs up onto his shoulders.

You couldn’t even respond before his tongue went to your folds, licking them like a man possessed, moaning at your taste. He flicked and swirled your clit, drawing little whimpers from your mouth. Your eyes shut and you bit your lip, bringing one hand up to play with your nipple through the thin lace.

Scott moved his tongue down to your entrance and you gasped as he thrust it in and out of you. One hand left your thigh and came up to rub at your clit. The fire in your belly started building as soon as his fingers touched it. You dropped back onto the bed, using that now free hand to grab his hair and push him further into you.

The room was filled with wet noises and your moans as you finally came hard. Your jaw went slack and your thighs squeezed his head, your body shaking as he kept his tongue and fingers moving to work you through. “Oh, Scott. Fuck.”

The intense pleasure ended and Scott licked at your sensitive pussy to get every bit of that lovely taste. You breathed heavily, looking up at the ceiling as he slowly put your legs down, coming up to hover over you with a smile.

“Okay, I’m convinced. You definitely missed me.”


	4. Scott Lang: General (Headcanons)

  * I just wanna start by saying that Scott leans a bit more towards the dere side than the yan.
  * You met Scott when he was working at Baskin Robbins. A few times a week, you would come in to get your favorite smoothie and talk with him.
  * You thought he was funny and really cute.
  * But to Scott you were absolutely amazing.
  * Along with his goal of seeing Cassie, you were the only thing that kept him from losing his mind at that job.
  * He became obsessive pretty quickly, learning as much as he could about you and trying to spend as much time with you as possible.
  * Scott’s obsession is to the point of delusion.
  * He believes you are perfect in every way and can do no wrong.
  * When you talk, he hangs onto every word.
  * You figured out early that he was very into you, and you were fascinated by him as well.
  * When you asked him out, he was ecstatic.
  * He had been a bit worried that you might not love him back.
  * Once you’re officially together, Scott makes a huge effort to have you involved in every part of his life. Cassie, his friends, and eventually Ant-Man.
  * You and Cassie get along like a house fire, making Scott fall for for you even more, which he didn’t think was possible.
  * Scott is extremely protective of you, but he isn’t one to stalk.
  * Though sometimes he will shrink down and hide somewhere on you if he fears you could be in danger.
  * Scott doesn’t jump straight to killing or hurting anyone for you either unless you are threatened.
  * He knows you wouldn’t like that.
  * He does often worry that you’ll leave him or someone will take you away, but a little affection and reassurance will distract him from the thought.
  * Basically all of your time is spent with Scott, but you love it.
  * Tickle fights. Enough said.
  * He’s fun
  * He’s loving
  * He treats you like you’re a beautiful scuplture made of glass.
  * He’s def clingy, but that doesn’t bother you.
  * When he was on house arrest after Germany, you rarely left the house due to Scott’s puppy dog eyes.
  * Sex between you is really sweet.
  * He’s gentle and it’s very intense.
  * But that doesn’t mean that the two of you don’t laugh and joke often.
  * He wants to see your face at all times.
  * So it’s always either missionary or you riding him.
  * When you leave marks on him, he’s so proud of them.
  * And he marks you every time.
  * Scott’s got a major praise kink too.
  * And he teases you to no end.
  * Scott helps clean you up and cuddles you.
  * He tells you really bad jokes, or funny stories about his times with Luis and the guys, until you fall asleep.
  * Scott just loves you so much and will do anything for you.
  * He truly believes that he would die without you.
  * When Scott found out that you were taken in the Snap, he was devastated, but he knew he would do whatever it took to get you back.




	5. Scott Lang: Breeding Kink (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "could I request headcanons for Scott Lang having a breeding kink?"

  * Scott already knows he has a thing for breeding because of his first wife, so you go into a sexual relationship with him fully aware of it
  * It’s not that you don’t want to have kids with the man
  * I mean, look at how great he is with Cassie
  * But it’s just not be the right time
  * Scott doesn’t care about that though, he just wants to have a baby with you, maybe even more than one
  * Plus, the thought of seeing you pregnant with his child gets him impossibly hard
  * He always begs you to let him take off the condom and fill you up with his cum, but you refuse every time
  * Eventually, he gets tired of this
  * One night, when you’re distracted by need for him, he doesn’t put on the condom and fucks you raw
  * When he comes inside of you, you know what’s happened and start to panic
  * He strokes your cheek, a grin on his face. “See, that wasn’t so bad, was it? Now we can have our own little family together.”
  * You feel him harden again in his place inside of you, and you know that you’re not getting out of it until he’s sure you’ll be pregnant.
  * It works, and Scott is to happy to see your belly grow
  * He definitely fucks you all the time, partly because he gets so turned on by your state, but also because he wants to make you feel good
  * After all, you’ve made his dream come true! It’s the least he can do
  * Once the baby is born, he finds himself itching to do it all again




	6. Scott Lang: Usually happy reader who has started self harming again (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "may I please request yandere Scott Lang with an s/o who is typically funny and loud and happy, but has lately started self-harming again and is feeling like her life isn't going anywhere, and feeling depressed"

  * It takes Scott longer than he’d like to admit to realize what’s going on with you
  * You’d think with how obsessed he is with you that he would catch on quick
  * But you’re really good at hiding all of your pain under your sunshine personality
  * He knows you used to self harm before you met him and thought you had left that behind
  * So when he catches you in the act and sees all of the new marks on your skin, it shatters his heart and sends him into a panic
  * Scott quickly takes away your blade and bandages you up, begging you to tell him what’s going on and why you’re self harming again
  * When you confess everything to him, he understands, but he doesn’t really know what to do
  * He assures you that you do have a bright future, even though it may not seem like it now
  * That your life is worth so much more than you know
  * He tells you how much he, Cassie, and the rest of the Ant Fam love you
  * Especially him though
  * Scott will always be there for you, in good times and bad, doing his best to make you feel as happy and complete as you do him




	7. Charles Xavier & Erik Lehnsherr: Competition (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey could you do a yandere competition for the reader between Charles and Erik from xmen? Id like it take take place sometime during the new timeline if possible."

  * So I’m imagining that this takes place around the same time as First Class.
  * You’re one of the mutants that they recruit for the fight against Shaw.
  * You’re older than the other recruits, but slightly younger than Erik and Charles.
  * Charles’ obsession began the moment he touched your mind with Cerebro, while Erik’s was when he and Charles went to convince you to join them.
  * Charles knew of Erik’s feelings the moment they appeared.
  * And he knew that Erik wouldn’t let go of you so easily.
  * Erik also realized fairly soon that he had a rival, since Charles was pretty obvious about his love for you.
  * They both started to hang around you a lot more in and out of training.
  * Charles would be working with you on your ability when Erik came to interrupt and insist on fighting lessons.
  * And vice versa.
  * They did things to get your attention and demonstrate their value.
  * Charles used his telepathy to learn all of your likes and dislikes to make himself into your ideal man.
  * Erik relied more on his magnetic personality (This ability is canon in the silver age comics, I had to do it) to get you interested.
  * Charles used his wealth and knowledge of your mind to buy you things you would definitely like.
  * While Erik used his powers to make you beautiful gifts.
  * Though the two of them had been friends before, this began to strain their relationship.
  * Anyone in the mansion could see how tense they were around each other.
  * Everyone else knew what was going on (but only Raven knew the extent of it) except for you.
  * Tired of the games, Charles began to subtly manipulate you with his telepathy.
  * He had hoped that he wouldn’t have to do that to you, but Erik made it necessary.
  * Eventually, the day came where you would have to fight Shaw.
  * Charles and Erik did all they could to keep you safe during the battle, even if it put the others in harm’s way.
  * Charles nearly let Shaw kill Erik, but it served him more to have Shaw taken care of so you wouldn’t be hurt.
  * Erik purposely deflected Moira’s bullet into Charles’ spine.
  * Maybe in another life he would have felt regret for hurting the man who had been his friend.
  * But he had you to worry about.
  * You had tried to run to Charles, but Erik caught you by the metal in your suit and kept you right next to him as he called for the others to come join him.
  * You begged Erik to let you go so you could be with Charles.
  * He ignored your pleas and had Azazel teleport all of you away.
  * All Charles could do was scream your name as he laid there in anguish, both physical and mental.
  * After Erik broke Emma out, he had her fix everything that Charles did to your mind.
  * And he _may_ have had her alter your feelings towards him as well.
  * Erik finally had you, and he wouldn’t let anyone take you away from him.




	8. Scott Summers: General (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do a Yandere Scott Summers? Maybe where he's obsessive and a tad obsessive?"

  * Scott has lost a lot in his life
  * So yeah, get used to possessive Scott
  * He first met you when you joined up with the X-Men
  * Scott started by just following you around when he could and learning about you
  * He definitely snuck into your room and went through all your stuff
  * Once he finally gets you to date him, you slowly lose your freedom
  * You’re not allowed to be around any of the men at the school
  * At least not without Scott there, since you do have to fight alongside them
  * The only exception is Professor Xavier
  * Now Logan
  * Logan is a totally different story
  * You’re not allowed around Logan at all
  * So he’s is probably the only one, minus any telepaths, that realizes the extent of Scott’s obsession with you
  * If Logan’s Yandere too, he doesn’t worry about it.
  * But if he isn’t, he does confront Scott about it when the possessiveness gets too much
  * They do end up fighting about it a lot (moreso than usual)
  * And afterward, Scott makes a point of expressing his jealousy in the bedroom, marking you all over
  * Eventually, you’re no longer an X-Man
  * And you can’t leave the school
  * Or him




	9. Scott Summers: Dom!Scott (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do an imagine where the reader is a total submissive and Yandere!Scott Summers' reaction or headcannons on what he'd do in bed (total consensual, reader absolutely loves him)"

  * Scott was ecstatic when he realized just how submissive you are in bed
  * Having you completely open and vulnerable to him like that, and knowing that you trust him so much, really gets to him
  * Hopefully you like it rough, because that’s what you’ll get with Scott, even though he’d be careful not to hurt you
  * Unless you like to be hurt that is
  * Then he’ll spank you and throw you around as much as you like
  * 100% will choke you too if you’re okay with it
  * And tie you up
  * Scott’s the master of dirty talk, he gets _filthy_
  * Very controlling
  * You have to listen to him and be a good girl or you’ll be left wanting
  * Definitely likes to tease and edge you, and even do some orgasm ruining if you’re not behaving
  * But his favorite thing is overstimulating you until you absolutely can’t take it anymore
  * He takes pride in reducing you into a complete mess, knowing he’s the only person that can do it
  * He’s so caring afterwards, holding you and telling you what a good girl you are for him




	10. Bucky Barnes: Delusional Prompt #17- “I’m the only thing keeping you safe from a filthy, disgusting world.” (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Prompt 17 with Bucky Barnes"  
> "I was wondering is you could do a punishment with Bucky and the reader? Maybe like the spanking one with Peter or the closet one with Steve?"

It had been a week since you’d tried to escape from Bucky. A week since he locked you in the bedroom. A week since you’d seen him. All you had was the bedroom and the connected bathroom, so it had just been you and your thoughts.

You hugged your knees up to you chest where you sat at the head of the bed, tears starting to leak from your eyes. Your head was pounding and your stomach ached. You were sluggish, all your energy having been sapped away already. In that week, Bucky hadn’t fed you anything. There was water from the tap in the bathroom, but that was it. Nothing else.

You’d spent the first two days just fine, ignoring the fact that you were locked in. Days three through five, you banged on the door and begged him to let you out, but there was no answer. You spent days six and seven sitting on the bed, knowing he wasn’t going to listen if you kept on.

After being isolated so long, you began to _miss_ him. It was exactly what he had been hoping for, you knew that, but you couldn’t deny that it worked. You craved the presence of another human, even if he was the one that had stolen you from everything and made your life feel as if it were no longer a life. You should’ve hated him, but you wanted him. You _needed_ him.

The dam finally broke, tears running full force from your eyes as you sobbed. You laid down in the bed on your side and buried your face in one of the pillows, muffling your cries, but not well enough. The sound of the door unlocking and someone entering the room was covered by your sobs, so you flinched when Bucky laid down in front of you and pulled you to his chest. You looked up at him through your watery eyes, not quite believing he was really there. “Bucky?”

“I’ve got you, doll.” He held you tighter, rubbing his flesh hand up and down your back. “I’m sorry, but this was the only way to make you realize that you need me. **I’m the only thing keeping you safe from a filthy, disgusting world.** Everything I do, including keeping you here, is for you, to protect you. You understand that, right?”

You squeezed your eyes shut and nodded slowly, knowing it would be pointless to disagree with him.


	11. Bucky Barnes: Reader runs away because they’re insecure and Bucky shows them he loves them (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "could I have a Bucky with a neko reader who escapes and he is really mad and wants to punish them but to find that the reader ran because they are scared and insecure and ends up making love to them to show them how much they love the reader."

When Bucky found you after your escape, he’d been hell bent on punishing you so you would never try it again. But once he heard your explanation, he went from 100 to 0 faster than ever. You didn’t leave because you didn’t want him. You left because you were afraid and didn’t feel like you were good enough for him.

That was why, when Bucky got you home, he didn’t use any of the disciplinary things he’d been planning. He had no intention of punishing you, but of showing you how much he loved you.

Bucky had you laid down on the bed, kissing down your neck, his beard scratching against your skin. He slowly pulled off your shirt and began kissing your shoulder and chest, leaving marks all over you. “You’re so beautiful…There’s no one better…I love you so much,” he mumbled against you between each bruise he created.

“Bucky…” you moaned softly, your hands in his long locks as you lost yourself in the feeling, your doubts slowly floating away.

After a long night of showing his adoration for you, Bucky held you in his strong arms, occassionally pressing kisses to your forehead. His flesh hand caressed your skin as he listened to your soft breathing. You looked up at him, hypnotized by his blue eyes for a moment before you spoke. “I-I’m sorry for trying to leave.”

He smiled down at you and brushed his lips over yours. “I forgive you, doll. Just don’t forget how much I love you.”

“After all that, I don’t think I can.” You smiled right back at him and buried your face in his chest again. “I love you too, Bucky.”


	12. Bucky Barnes: Reader is taken by Hydra (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do one where Steve and/or Bucky think their s/o escaped and a few months later finds them but has amnesia and signs they were tortured (like scars or flinches or nightmares etc..) maybe they found her living on the streets or at a hydra base"

  * It’s been six months since you left and Bucky is still searching for you, but he’s been steadily losing hope. With all of his skills, he should’ve been able to find you months ago, unless you were dead, but he refused to believe that you were.
  * Steve asks Bucky for help on taking down a Hydra cell and he says no at first, but Steve convinces him eventually. Plus, it helps that he has a personal reason to take down Hydra.
  * He just wasn’t expecting to find you there once he and Steve took down all the agents
  * You’re trapped in one of the cryo tubes, just like he was, and when he first sees you, he tears up.
  * He missed you so much, so finally seeing your face is a balm for his aching soul. That relief quickly disappears when he remembers that you’re in a cryo tube on a Hydra base.
  * Bucky and Steve get you out of the tube, and the first thing Bucky does is look over your unconscious form. He doesn’t like what he sees.
  * Scars. They litter your arms, your neck, your shoulders, and there are even some on your face.
  * Bucky’s shaking with rage and he finds himself wishing that he’d known before killing the Hydra agents so he could’ve made their deaths more painful.
  * He quickly gets you back to the Avengers compound and has a doctor check you out. The scars are worse than he’d initially seen, and there are even some wounds that are still open.
  * Bucky sits by you until you wake up, and he’s so happy to be able to gaze into your eyes again.
  * “Hey, doll. How’re you feeling?” His voice is soft, a tone that he reserves just for you, as he takes your hand.
  * You jerk your hand away from him and your eyes widen. “Wh-Who are you?”
  * “It’s me. It’s Bucky.” He tries to reach out to you again, but you flinch.
  * “I don’t know who you are, but please don’t hurt me.”
  * Bucky is pissed. He had a feeling deep down that Hydra might have done to you exactly what they did to him, but he’d hoped he was wrong. Now he knows that he wasn’t, and it’s breaking his heart.
  * When you disappeared, he just assumed that you ran away, and he was so angry at you at first for leaving, but soon, he just missed you. Now he feels guilty knowing that you didn’t leave him willingly.
  * If only he’d looked for you harder, maybe this wouldn’t be happening to you.
  * Bucky contacts Shuri and gets her to help with restoring your memories.
  * He’s there with you every step of the way to help you towards recovery.




	13. Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers: Sharing The Reader (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can you write Steve and Buck fighting over reader but in the end they're like fuck it why not share they don't have to be yanderes but up to you"

  * Steve and Bucky are probably the only two Avengers that could actually share without it ending badly
  * They’ve been best friends since they were kids, and they know each other better than anyone else
  * They really hated fighting at first because of that
  * When they finally realized that it would be way more effective if they worked with each other instead of against each other?
  * Total gamechanger
  * It’s so much easier to keep you completely safe when, between the two of them, you’ll never have to be alone
  * And they each trust the other to not try and steal you away
  * They kidnap you eventually, and it’s honestly not bad at all
  * Having two sweet super soldiers doting on you is the best feeling in the world
  * One of them is always there with you, and when the other comes home, they’re practically attached to you
  * They’re both just so excited that you have enough love in your heart for both of them so they don’t have to compete
  * This way, Steve and Bucky each get to be happy, while getting to see their very deserving best friend be happy as well
  * It’s a real win for both of them




	14. Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanoff: Sharing a geek reader (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yandere!Bucky and Natasha already in a relationship sharing an s/o? With a geek s/o? Like they like Star Trek, Lotr, the hobbit etc"

  * Nat and Bucky both love how geeky you are
  * Especially Bucky because he’s a bit geekier than Nat is
  * It was one of the big things that drew them to you in the first place
  * They love to hear you talk about your interests because you’re so passionate
  * Both of them like watching tv and movies with you too
  * Nat likes it more for the cuddling because she’s usually not quite as into the actual thing you’re watching, while Bucky is as engrossed as you are
  * You’re never lacking merch since they’ll buy you anything they see, even if it’s something ridiculous.
  * If it has the Starfleet insignia on it or whatever, it doesn’t matter what the actual thing is, they’ll get it for you
  * Bucky and Nat end up taking you to comic con because they want to see you all happy and cute in your element
  * And they’ll dress up with you if you want to cosplay, preferably something matching so everyone knows you guys are together
  * They make sure you have an amazing time and they happily come back with you every year
  * You’ll never feel like your interests are childish or ridiculous as long as Nat and Bucky are around, and they always will be




	15. Bucky Barnes: Reader that loves blankets (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Bucky with an s/o that LOVES blankets. Like blankets everywhere and has a nest of them on the bed. And they come home not able to find their s/o until they open the closest door to find them asleep in a nest of blankets on the floor asleep."

  * The first time Bucky comes home to find you gone, he freaks out, thinking you ran away
  * But when he opens the closet and sees that you have all the blankets in the house under and around you as you nap, his heart basically implodes
  * He thinks it’s so cute and his fear that you left is instantly gone
  * Now that he knows you love blankets that much, you’ll never want for them
  * Basically every time he goes out, he comes back with one, living for the smile on your face and the hug you give him
  * And if he goes on a mission to another country, he’ll get you one from there, especially if they have particular styles or ways of making their blankets
  * Every time Steve and/or Sam come over, you have to relocate the pile of blankets that usually sits on the couch otherwise they’ll have to sit on them
  * Bucky will happily snuggle with you in your little nest or wherever you are when he gets home, getting in under the blankets with you and making you even warmer
  * It’s his absolute favorite thing in the world




	16. Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanoff: Dom!Bucky sharing Sub!Reader with Dom!Natasha (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Dom!Natasha and Dom!Bucky in a relationship sharing a sub!s/o? How they would take care of their sub outside and inside the bedroom with aftercare?"

  * Natasha and Bucky work really well together in general and this is no exception
  * They’re a well oiled machine in how they take care of you
  * Nat and Bucky are both more hard doms
  * It’s more likely they’ll call you a slut or a bad boy/girl than anything else
  * They do love their punishments
  * And their favorite thing to do is set you up for failure
  * Natasha adores that tiny bit of fear when you know you can’t keep from coming and that you’ll be punished
  * Spankings, edges, ruins, overstimulation, denial, it’s always a surprise
  * Depending on the night, they may have you ballgagged, bound, and/or your nipples clamped
  * They love fucking you at the same time too
  * Nat thrusting into you with her strap while you gag on Bucky’s cock
  * Or maybe you eat Nat out while Bucky takes you from behind
  * No matter how it goes, they’ll make you beg
  * When it’s over and you’re spent, they’re so fucking sweet
  * Cuddling you for a while, telling you how good you were for them and how well you did
  * Carrying you to the bathroom and taking a relaxing bath with you, showering you with affection the whole time
  * One drying you off and dressing you in comfortable pajamas while the other changes the sheets and puts a glass of water on the bedside table for you
  * Sandwiching you between them as you drift off, both following once you’re sound asleep




	17. Bucky Barnes: Punishes the reader for escaping (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can you do a angst filled request that consist of a failed escape with bucky? He'd be so disappointed in having to punish his darling but understands the need for them to learn there's no escaping him."

  * Bucky’s not sure he’s ever been this enraged and it almost worries him
  * The fear of losing you mixing with the anger at seeing that you left him is too much
  * His metal fingers are digging into the skin of your wrist as he drags you back into your ~~prison~~ home
  * “Bucky, please. You’re hurting me.”
  * “Like you hurt me by trying to leave me?”
  * You know you fucked up from his low, shaking voice, when he usually uses a soft tone with you
  * Bucky throws you on the bed and you don’t dare move as he paces in front of you
  * He has to calm down a little so he doesn’t do anything he’ll regret, but he still has to punish you
  * He has to make sure you never try this again
  * You’re watching in fear, unsure of what he’ll do, when he stops in his tracks
  * You freeze when he climbs on top of you and pins your wrists over your head with his metal hand
  * “Bucky? What are you-?”
  * “I’m giving you a reminder.”
  * Bucky effortlessly rips your shirt off and pulls out a knife, making your eyes widen
  * “No no. Please no.”
  * He digs the knife into your skin and draws blood
  * You struggle against him and cry out, but he’s too strong
  * You scream and beg as he carves deep into the skin on your chest
  * “Bucky, please! Please stop!”
  * Your pleas hurt him deeply and he wants to stop, but he can’t
  * He has to teach you
  * You’re a sobbing mess when he finishes, the letters of his name underneath the mess of blood staining your chest
  * He puts the knife down and gently tips your chin up with his fingers as if he hasn’t just spent the last few minutes cutting you
  * “Now you won’t forget who you belong to. And who will always find you.”




	18. Bucky Barnes: Teleporter reader that keeps escaping (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Bucky with a s/o that's not allowed to leave the house while he's gone but manages to every time and buckys really confused/annoyed/worried on how they're outside snacking on something or wondering where they got this present for him from because it should be physically impossible for them to leave with how much security Bucky has around the place until he puts in cameras and finds out his s/o cal teleport"

  * At first, Bucky can’t figure out how the hell you’re doing it
  * He’ll have you completely secured with no way to escape and he’ll still find you outside
  * He appreciates that you come back, but it’s still a problem
  * He’s not angry at you, just more scared
  * What if you get hurt? What if someone takes you from him?
  * He won’t be able to live with himself if something happens to you
  * Before, he didn’t think he needed them, but he finally puts cameras in the house
  * The next day, he gets home and finds you sitting on the porch
  * Later, once you’re asleep, Bucky checks the footage and sees something he never expected
  * You, disappearing in a bright blue light
  * He feels like an idiot for not knowing about your powers, but at least now he knows how to solve the problem
  * He calls Shuri up and asks her to do him a favor
  * A few days later, you wake up with a device around your wrist, and you’re unable to teleport
  * Please forgive him and try to understand
  * It’s all for the best




	19. Bucky Barnes: Reader that constantly fights him, but eventually starts to give in (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could you maybe do Bucky Barnes with a darling who constantly fights him and is now showing signs of being tired of fighting"

  * At first, Bucky really thought you would give in a lot sooner than you actually do
  * He gave it a month tops before you gave up and stopped fighting him
  * Bucky doesn’t want to punish you and doesn’t like it, but he has to get you under control
  * No matter what he tries, it doesn’t work
  * He takes all of your things away, even your bed, and you just entertain yourself
  * He locks you in the room for days on end with no food and you don’t beg to be let out or to see him even once, so he’s the one that breaks and brings you something to eat
  * Even when he chains you up, you fight against them and try to lash out at him
  * And when he’s in arm’s reach, he ends up getting hit or scratched
  * You never have a nice thing to say to him, always saying how he’s a disgusting monster, how you _hate_ him
  * Bucky knows there are more physical ways to take the fight out of you, but he doesn’t want to hurt you
  * About six months in, he notices a change
  * You start to not struggle against your chains so much and your insults become half-hearted
  * It gives him hope that you’re ready to come around and let him love you
  * He’ll wait as long as it takes




	20. Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes: Steve and Bucky with a captive reader that fights them (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "can i request yandere stucky with a captive reader who constantly fights them?"

  * Bucky doesn’t want to take you, but Steve does, so they end up agreeing it’s the best thing
  * They can keep you safe more effectively that way
  * They know there’s going to be an adjustment period before you give in
  * Soon you’ll see that they did the right thing for you
  * At least they think that until you’re fighting like hell, giving no indication of backing down
  * Screaming, hitting them, struggling, insulting them, the whole nine yards
  * Now, Steve and Bucky see things differently and don’t act the same
  * Bucky understands that you’re angry and he knew it was a possibility when they did this
  * He doesn’t want to hurt you, he just wants you to calm down and accept it
  * Even if you punch him or spit in his face, he doesn’t let it get to him
  * But Steve? Oh boy
  * He’s the absolute worst
  * He doesn’t get why you’re so angry at them, they’re giving you everything you could want
  * He gets mad and yells, but that just makes you fight harder
  * Steve’s the one who will hit you back, which will end up with an argument between him and Bucky
  * The fact that you’re still resisting upsets them both, and Bucky is calmer about it and has to keep Steve from really losing it
  * They’re not giving up, they just have to hope you come around one day
  * They never wanted to break you, but they will if you keep pushing




	21. Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes: Steve notices that reader has a preference towards Bucky (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Bucky and Steve sharing an S/O. The S/O is captive but has become more willing however, Steve notices they have a preference for Bucky, they don’t do it on purpose but it’s clear they like Bucky more than Steve. They’re always more excited to see Bucky, always cook Bucky’s favorites for dinner and just in general tend to show Bucky more affection"

  * When Steve and Bucky first took you, you fought like hell for a while, but eventually you had to accept your situation
  * During the time you were disobedient, there was a clear difference in the way the two treated you
  * Steve would yell and scare you, he’d threaten violence, which you wouldn’t have expected from Captain America
  * But Bucky was always soft, trying to soothe you and restrain you gently even if you were screaming and attempting to hit him
  * The difference in how they acted informs how you feel about them when you become more obedient and willing
  * You don’t do it on purpose, but you’re more drawn towards Bucky
  * You just want to be around him often, to see those eyes sparkle when he smiles at you and to feel his arms around you
  * With Steve, you feel none of that
  * You’re not outright rude, you just keep him at more of a distance
  * Bucky always gets the first hug when they return home and is the first to have interest shown in his day
  * You have little pet names for him, you bake him treats he enjoys, you cuddle with him
  * Even when Bucky’s gone and you’re just home with Steve, you talk about him a lot
  * Bucky loves it, but it gets to Steve eventually
  * He blows up and confronts Bucky, and that won’t really help the situation if it happens in front of you because it brings back buried memories of him screaming at you
  * If you hear them arguing, you run right to Bucky and hug him just in case Steve said anything bad to him (which you know he’s capable of)
  * Bucky has to talk to you to keep the peace even though it pains him because he loves all of the attention you give him
  * But if you keep neglecting Steve, it’s going to cause bigger problems, so he asks you to give more attention to Steve and keep things even
  * Once he points it out, you realize that you’ve been favoring Bucky, but you just like him more and can’t help it
  * You tell Bucky as much, that you don’t want to lose out on time with him and don’t feel the same way about Steve
  * You hug him tight and tell him that you don’t want things to change with him
  * Steve overhears all of this and loses it
  * Meanwhile, Bucky is tempted by your words and the prospect of having all of your willing affection
  * When it comes to you, they’re both prepared to throw their friendship out the window




	22. Steve Rogers: Delusional Prompts #21- “All I want is you. All I’ve ever wanted was you.” (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Delusional prompt number 21 with Steve Rogers please?"

Peggy Carter. She was gorgeous, intelligent, and capable, everything you thought you weren’t. She was Steve’s first love, the one he lost. Yes, you and Steve had been dating for a while, but how could you ever compare to the woman in his past? Deep down, you knew it was ridiculous, that he loved you, but those awful thoughts still lingered.

That was why, even though you were with Steve, you had difficulty relaxing. Lying in bed with him while wrapped up in his strong arms should’ve chased any other thought from your head and it didn’t. Steve had his eyes glued to your face, so he noticed the look of sadness. Were you not happy with him anymore? Were you thinking about leaving? If you were, he wouldn’t let you. He decided to ask you before he worked himself up, not wanting to get angry at you if he didn’t have to. “What’s wrong, honey?”

Of course he knew something was up. Not much got past Steve. You looked up towards him, meeting his concerned blue eyes, and took a deep breath. “I’m not Peggy Carter,” you said, almost too low to hear.

Steve was silent for a moment, more confused than anything. He had a frown on his face and you worried that he might be angry with you. You were about to apologize when he spoke up. “I don’t understand.”

You pressed your lips together in a thin line as you thought about the best thing to say. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to dredge up memories of his lost love, but it was too late to turn back. “I mean, she was perfect, right? Smart, badass, beautiful. I’m not any of those things. It’s just…I can’t compare to your past Steve. I know you wish you could be with her again and I don’t blame you.”

Your words stabbed Steve right in the heart. How could you ever think that was true? He loved you more than anything in the world, past, present, and future. Steve gently cupped your cheek and wiped away a tear that you didn’t even realize was there. “No, you’re not Peggy, you’re (Y/N). That’s why I love you. Peggy was great and she meant a lot to me, but she wasn’t the right partner. She wasn’t the person I’ve been waiting for my whole life. Not her, not anyone else. **All I want is you. All I’ve _ever_ wanted was you.** I’m right where I want to be. Understand?”

With a little sniffle, you nodded, smiling up at him. “I love you, Stevie.”

Steve’s heart swelled, just like any other time you said those words to him. “I love you, too, honey.” He leaned down and kissed the top of your head, grateful that you looked happy again.


	23. Steve Rogers: Introverted and willing reader (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Steve or Peter with an introverted reader that doesn’t mind their Yandere tendencies"

  * Steve’s so damn happy tbh
  * He expected some type of push back, so the fact that you don’t fight at all really shocks him
  * You won’t catch him complaining about that though
  * It’s so much easier to keep you safe and by his side, since you’ll listen to whatever he says, and follow any rule
  * But since you’re so willing, Steve isn’t really overbearing with his demands, because he doesn’t have to fear you trying to leave him
  * He’s so sweet with you
  * He would have been anyway, as much as he could be with someone that fought him
  * But it’s extra cute because he doesn’t have that underlying worry that you’ll defy him in some way
  * He takes you out on dates when he can, anywhere you want to go
  * Or if you don’t want to go out, which is most of the time, he’ll spend that time at home with you
  * Just in absolute bliss as he thinks about how
  * _Yes_ , you _do_ want to be around him
  * You want him, you accept every part of him
  * You love him
  * He feels like the luckiest guy in the world




	24. Steve Rogers: Goes too far with a punishment (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do one where Steve takes a punishment too far and reader becomes scared of him? Kinda like you did with your spanking peter."

  * When Steve found you tip toeing out of the front door as he came back home, he lost it
  * He pushed you back inside, yelling as he slammed the door, “WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!”
  * You knew you should’ve been terrified by the look in his eyes, but you were mostly just _done._
  * Glaring, you yelled right back, “LEAVING YOU, YOU FUCKING PSYCHO! I DON’T WANT TO BE HERE! I DON’T WANT YOU! I DON’T LOVE-!”
  * Steve’s hand met your face and the force knocked you flat on the floor
  * The impact was hard, much harder than if a normal man had hit you, telling you that he didn’t hold back
  * Your face throbbed painfully and tears were already threatening to spill
  * Slowly, you sat up and touched your face, flinching at the tenderness
  * You pulled your hand back and found blood coating your fingers
  * You could taste it as well, realizing that the inside of your cheek had been cut by your teeth
  * Steve grabbed some zipties and bound you up before gagging you, with you being too in shock to fight, just crying silently as he did it
  * Then he picked you up and roughly shoved you into the bedroom closet. “Stay in here long enough and you’ll want me.”
  * He shut the door and you were left in the pitch blackness, sobbing as the zipties dug into your skin
  * Your cheek still ached and you could feel it swelling
  * Blood had already soaked part of your gag from how it was running down your face
  * You weren’t sure how long Steve left you in there, but you weren’t going to complain either
  * His face was the last thing you wanted to see
  * He’d never hit you or locked you up like that before, it was like he’d suddenly changed
  * You decided you’d rather stay in the darkness than see him again
  * Unfortunately, after what felt like forever, the door finally opened again, the light blinding you
  * What you then realized was that you could only see through one eye, the other being swollen shut
  * After getting used to the brightness, you looked up to find a horrified Steve staring down at you
  * Steve kneeled down in front of you, his eyes watering, and you scrambled into the corner
  * “Oh god, I’m sorry. Sweetheart, please. I’m so sorry.”
  * Your heartbeat quickened as he pulled you over and you struggled, screaming through your gag. “Don’t touch me!”
  * Steve’s arms wrapped around you in a vise grip while you hyperventilated, your body going stiff. “I’m so sorry. I got carried away. I’m sorry.”
  * His apologizes fell on deaf ears as your body screamed at you to get as far away from him as possible.
  * You sobbed, muffled by the gag. “Don’t touch me. Don’t touch me. Let me go.”
  * His arms didn’t loosen a bit
  * You were trapped




	25. Steve Rogers: Punishes reader for something they didn’t do (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do one where there's a misunderstanding between Steve and his S/o and Steve punishes them but later finds out about the misunderstanding but the damage is already done so now his S/o is scared of him. Angsty but maybe with a happy ending,please?"

  * You and Steve are at an Avengers party, and Steve leaves you at the bar for a moment to talk to Bucky. Of course, some creepy guy comes up to talk to you and starts touching your leg. You’re hoping that Steve sees, that he’ll come to help you.
  * “Get off of me, I have a boyfriend.” You smack his hand from your thigh and press your hand to his chest to push him away, and not so luckily for you, that’s the part that Steve sees.
  * Next thing you know, you’re being yanked through the living room and up to Steve’s quarters. “What are you doing, Steve? Stop! You’re hurting me!”
  * “You don’t think it hurt me to see you touching that guy? I was gone for one minute, (Y/N)! And you just _had_ to go and act like a slut!”
  * “I was trying to push him away. Please…” It feels like he’s close to ripping your arm off and you’re already in tears. “Please let go of me.”
  * Steve slams the door behind him and throws you on the bed, where your head smacks the headboard, making you cry out. He goes through the nightstand and pulls out a few items, things you really don’t want him using while he’s angry. “Steve…”
  * He grabs the ball gag and forces it into your mouth, putting it on the tightest setting he can get it to. “That’ll shut you up.” Then he puts a blindfold on you and ties you up, arms and legs. You’re sobbing as he rips your clothes off and exposes you to him. “I’ll have to remind you why I’m better than other guys.”
  * When he’s done, he leaves you alone, still blindfolded, bound, and gagged. You’re not sure how long you’re there, but your whole body hurts. You’re sure that every inch of skin is covered in hand shaped bruises, especially your neck and your thighs. Your head is still throbbing from where you hit it, and the spot feels wet with blood. He didn’t even bother to clean you up, he just left you there in tears.
  * Meanwhile, it’s morning and Steve is in the kitchen drinking coffee, still fuming about your betrayal. Bruce walks in and greets him, then starts pouring himself some coffee. “How’s (Y/N)? I saw that guy grabbing on her last night and she looked pretty upset.”
  * Steve frowns. “What the hell are you talking about, Bruce?”
  * “The guy at the bar. He grabbed her thigh and she told him she has a boyfriend and pushed him away. I was going to step in, but I saw you coming. She seemed pretty shaken up when you took her up to your room.”
  * “Excuse me.” Steve sets down his coffee and heads to security. He checks the camera footage from last night and zooms in on you. Lo and behold, it’s just as Bruce said. You were trying to push the creep away. He can even just barely hear you through the music telling the guy to get off of you.
  * He runs full speed back to his room, feeling horribly guilty. You hadn’t betrayed him. You were being loyal and he treated you terribly.
  * When he gets to the room, he hates himself for what he sees. Your skin is purple all over and your body is still wracked with sobs. He unties you right away and takes off the gag and blindfold. He lays down next to you and tries to hold you, but you turn away, curling into the fetal position, hugging your knees.
  * Steve hugs you from behind, ignoring the way that your body starts to shake violently at his touch. “Honey, I’m so sorry. Bruce told me what happened and I saw the security footage. I thought you were the one that started it and I got so angry. I was just so scared of losing you. I’m so sorry.”
  * You don’t say anything and he just holds you tighter, making your bruises sting even more. He repeats his apology over and over, but it’s too late.
  * He ends up picking you up and taking you into the bathroom to give you a bath and take care of the wound on your head. He treats you like you’re made of glass, whispering apologies and sweet things. You won’t even look at him.
  * Steve dries you off and dresses you in warm clothes before he leaves you tucked in the bed with a kiss to your cheek.
  * He has someone to take care of, then he’ll be back with you again.




	26. Steve Rogers: Reader is unresponsive after punishment (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What about a part two (reader punished for something they didn't do) where the poor darling never recovers. Like not ignoring Steve because of what he did but rather he pushed them beyond the point of no return. Darling is just as responsive as a statue, always staring at the wall and eyes absolutely devoid of light. How would he deal with it? How would the others react?"

  * At first, Steve thinks you’re ignoring him and he’s angry about it.
  * He’s been apologizing constantly. He tortured and killed the guy who dared to lay his hands on you. Why are you still brushing him off?
  * He tries to get your attention, minding his anger because of where it got him last time. It doesn’t work and he ends up screaming at you.
  * “WHY WON’T YOU LOOK AT ME?!”
  * Steve’s outburst gets no reaction. No flinch, no jump, nothing.
  * He grabs your shoulders and shakes you hard.
  * Still nothing.
  * Just your empty eyes fixed on the space in front of you.
  * That’s when he knows something’s seriously wrong with you.
  * He tells the team and their reactions are basically either “Good job, you broke (Y/N)” or “You fucking idiot, you broke (Y/N)”
  * Wanda agrees to read your mind, feeling his pain and desperation.
  * She confirms that your brain is basically just a blank slate after he pushed you off of the edge. It’s scarred, far beyond her capabilites to repair.
  * He asks Shuri to look at you as well and gets the same answer. He went too far, traumatized you too much.
  * So Steve continues doing what he does best. He takes care of you.
  * He feeds you, bathes you, clothes you, all the while looking for the sparkle in your eyes that he misses so dearly.
  * Eventually, he recognizes that you’re never coming back mentally, but oddly enough, he’s become okay with it.
  * You were a good darling before, but you’re even better now that you’re just an empty shell.
  * Absolutely perfect as he watches over you and keeps you all to himself.




	27. Steve Rogers: Obsession Starters- “I’ve memorized absolutely every part of your day so we can always spend time together.” and “I want to be your shadow.” (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can you do “I’ve memorized absolutely every part of your day so we can always spend time together.” and “I want to be your shadow.” with Steve. Like he idolizes you like you are a author, singer, etc. Or he is obsessed with you after something happens to you?"

  * Steve’s quite the artist, and he has a fondness for other people’s work
  * He admires the technique and the emotion a piece of art can evoke
  * But no painting or drawing or sculpture has struck him like your work has
  * It stirs up something deep inside of him, something he’s never felt before
  * He gets your information and learns all that he can about you, trying to get some more insight into your mind
  * The piece showed him a lot of you, but he wants more
  * He starts watching you as you go about your daily business, learning the ins and outs of your life
  * One day, he finally approaches you, the famous Captain America, and tells you he’s a fan
  * You’re flattered of course, until he continues, telling you all about he’s been following you
  * **“I’ve memorized absolutely every part of your day so we can always spend time together. I want to be your shadow.”**
  * Obviously, you’re freaked the fuck out, but there’s not really anything you can do to change it
  * After all, he’s a literal superhero. If you go to the cops about it, they’ll laugh you out the door
  * Steve will have what he wants, to be with you through everything, whether you like it or not




	28. Steve Rogers: Modern day preserum Vampire!Steve and tall Witch!Reader (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What about modern day vampire! preserum! Steve with a tall! Witch! Reader?"

  * In the 1940’s, Steve is turned into a vampire by his best friend, Bucky
  * Bucky was recently turned, and he knows that it will help Steve a lot with his chronic illnesses
  * So he gives him the gift as well, giving him a newfound health and strength that didn’t exactly match his exterior
  * Steve ends up losing Bucky soon after and he’s absolutely alone in the world, having to leave Brooklyn so no one finds out his secret
  * He doesn’t want to get close anyone because they’ll age and die, or disappear like Bucky did
  * That’s until he moves back to Brooklyn 75 years later and meets you
  * He sees a little shop as he’s exploring the new things in town and wonders if it’s real deal magic
  * Steve is floored when he sees the owner, who is unmistakably an actual witch
  * You walk up to him with a sweet smile, towering over him even more than most people
  * “I don’t get many vampires in here. What’s your name, sweetheart?”
  * “St-Steve. Steve Rogers.”
  * Like Steve, you’re immediately taken by the person in front of you, with his aura that’s so different from other vampires
  * The two of you talk more and you realize _why_ he’s different
  * While most vampires are seductive and will not hesitate to kill their prey, Steve tries to avoid human blood altogether, but always leaves the human unharmed if he has to drink from them
  * And you can see plain as day that he’s terrible at flirting and charming others, but that’s what makes him so cute
  * Steve has major heart eyes for you and it gets even more intense when he sees you doing your magic and realizes how powerful you are
  * The more you get to know him, the more you like him, so you gift him a daylight ring that you made and charmed yourself
  * And when Steve finds out that his best friend and sire was actually taken and brainwashed to be the perfect undead soldier, you don’t hesitate to help save him
  * The two of you eventually get together even though a Vampire/Witch pairing is pretty rare in the supernatural world
  * But neither of you care, you just run your little shop together, always moving it somewhere else before the humans get suspicious of the couple that doesn’t age




	29. Steve Rogers: Preserum Steve with a short and spunky reader (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Pre Serum Steve with a reader that is short then he is but just as spunky! But all shy in bed if you are okay with writing that please"

  * Steve somehow managed to find probably the one girl in New York City that’s shorter than him
  * That’s not why he loves you though, he’s not shallow
  * You’re a lot like Steve
  * Always starting fights and standing up against people even though you’re no match
  * Between you and Steve, Bucky’s starting to lose his mind
  * Over the constant fights you guys get into _and_ all of the pining
  * Steve just adores you because you have so much personality and you don’t brush him off like basically everyone else
  * When you agree to be more than friends, he’s so happy and also kinda surprised honestly
  * No girls want a guy like him, so why would you?
  * The first time you two sleep together, he expects you to be more confident and take control because of your personality
  * But seeing you so nervous about getting undressed and letting go?
  * It makes him fall even more in love
  * Steve finds you when he comes out of the ice
  * You’re a little old lady and still just as spunky even though you’re bedridden, and it breaks Steve’s heart
  * He wanted to grow old and have kids with his girl, telling them all about the hijinks you got into
  * Instead he’s forced to watch you die, having no hope until years later when Banner sends him back in a time machine
  * Back to _you_ , his spitfire




	30. Steve Rogers: Reader keeps escaping but doesn’t leave (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I really liked your peter with so hat kept escaping but doesn't leave. Could you do one like that but with Steve?"

  * When Steve finds you hanging out outside of the apartment he’s been keeping you in, he’s not happy
  * You tell him that you just want to be able to go outside sometimes and he understands
  * So he puts in the effort to take you out more
  * And he ties you up when he leaves on missions so you can’t get out
  * Well…he comes back from a long mission and finds you outside again, and he loses it
  * He doesn’t take it well like Peter does
  * When Steve’s done with you, you’ll never want to leave the apartment again
  * You’ll be too scared of what will happen to you if you do




	31. Steve Rogers: Reader that is touch starved but doesn’t want to admit it (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Steve with a reader that is touch starved but is trying not to admit it?"

  * It doesn’t take Steve long to realize what’s going on
  * Every time he touches you, you seem to melt into it for a moment before awkwardly pulling away
  * And if he keeps touching you, you end up relaxing again, all while weakly asking him to let go of you
  * (He doesn’t)
  * He’ll go along with it for a while, thinking it’s cute
  * But if you don’t eventually stop, he’s going to push you into talking about it
  * If you resist telling him, he won’t touch you at all, no matter how much he wants to
  * Only until you break down, wanting physical contact again
  * When you tell him, he’s going to ask why you didn’t before
  * He doesn’t want you to be shy around him, he wants you to tell him everything
  * Once it all comes out and you admit how much you love it when he touches you, expect a ton of affection




	32. Steve Rogers: Reader with size kink (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Steve with an s/o that has a size kink. Like blushes when he picks them up or when reminded how much bigger he is to them. Not just in a sexual way. Likes that he's bigger than them can lift them get things from the top shelf etc etc"

  * It takes Steve a bit to catch on
  * But once he realizes your appreciation for his size, he plays it up a lot
  * He’ll throw you over his shoulder or carry you bridal style with no effort, smiling at the cute faces you make
  * Or hug you in his strong arms and let your head rest on his chest
  * And he’ll straight up lift you up to his level to kiss you instead of leaning down
  * You don’t even have to ask him to get things that you can’t reach anymore
  * Though he may watch for a moment, admiring how cute you look when you need his help
  * Then make a show of grabbing the thing and handing it to you
  * Steve will also lift anything for you, even something you could easily do yourself, because he wants to flex his muscles and make you blush
  * There are lots of piggy back rides around your house and/or Avengers Tower too
  * He also knows that doing any of these things has a high chance of turning you on
  * And it doesn’t stop once he has you in the bedroom either
  * Steve will hold you up effortlessly with one hand, showing off his strength
  * And he’ll be on top, covering your body completely with his own as he gives you another big thing to appreciate 😉




	33. Steve Rogers: Pre serum Steve with a reader who is his close friend and protects him (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ok so like a pre serum Steve that like is in love with his like tall kinda chubby and like just over all beautiful room mate and like he constantly gets like saved by her from the 'bully's'"

  * Steve considers the fact that you’re so close with him, that you care about him, an absolute miracle
  * A gorgeous dame like you giving a guy like him the time of day?
  * He knows he’s a lucky man for that
  * That’s why he doesn’t tell you that he loves you as much as he does
  * He doesn’t want to ruin things or push you away
  * If you left his life, he wouldn’t know what to do without you
  * His beautiful, strong girl who doesn’t give up, even when standing between him and half a dozen angry guys
  * His girl who always makes sure he’s okay and tends to any wounds
  * Steve might pick fights on purpose sometimes for that attention, but you and Bucky will never find out
  * And he definitely gets into fights with any men that might talk about your beauty and stunning figure
  * In spite of his previous attempts to charm you, Bucky knows that you love Steve
  * He also knows that Steve is head over heels for you
  * You’re both just to terrified to admit it
  * He’s the one that finally pushes the two of you together, and he’s relieved when all is resolved
  * It’s only a few weeks later when Bucky is shipped off and Steve is selected for the super soldier program
  * Before he goes, he promises he’ll come back to you
  * His best girl




	34. Steve Rogers: First time with pre serum Steve (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Like a first time with a pre serum Steve"

  * Steve isn’t really sure how it all happened, but he knows he would be a fool to question it.
  * You had been tending to a wound he got in a fight, scolding him enough for you and Bucky combined.
  * Then you were somehow in his tiny bed, your arms wrapped around him as you kissed him deeply, more than you usually did
  * And it wasn’t long before your clothes were gone, leaving your whole bodies bared to one another.
  * Steve has never done anything like it before, and to his relief, you confess that you haven’t either
  * It’s slow, gentle kisses and touches, nothing rushed
  * You’re moaning for him and it has him so hard, but he doesn’t know what to do
  * You take his hand and show him how to touch you, how to make you feel good
  * He can’t help but imagine you doing all of these things to yourself when alone
  * He hopes you think of him when you do
  * Steve is determined to make you come and you do, all over his hand
  * Gasping his name and making the sweetest noises
  * Soon enough, you’re on top of Steve, taking him inside of you
  * He fears he might come right away from how tight you are, but by some miracle, he doesn’t
  * You ride him, eager but careful, not wanting to hurt your frail lover
  * Steve’s fingers dig into your hipbones, even harder when he comes inside of you, thrusting up and moaning your name
  * You come undone above him and he’s never seen anything so beautiful
  * Steve is convinced that this is what heaven is like
  * Just you and him in this bed together




	35. Steve Rogers: Preserum Steve with a very sexual reader (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Immm jussssst saying pre serum Steve with a reader that like very sexual with him and he's like a smol bean just a nervous being"

  * Steve is shy enough around you already, but now that he sees this side of you, it’s worse
  * You always have him a blushing mess when you suggest anything remotely sexual
  * His hands will shake and he’ll stutter pretty badly
  * Steve just doesn’t see how you find him so appealing
  * He’s small and frail, yet you act like he’s the sexiest thing you’ve ever laid your eyes on
  * He’s not complaining, it just seems unthinkable considering how amazing and beautiful you are
  * Over time, he gets better about it because he’s had more experience with you
  * His skin still flushes and he trembles under your hands, but not quite like he used to
  * Steve enjoys it as much as he always has, maybe even more since he’s more comfortable




	36. Steve Rogers: Steve saves reader during the war and becomes obsessed (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If you want to, could you write post serum Steve rescuing a Jewish girl from nazis in the forties and becoming obsessed with her? Again, no obligations if you don’t wanna!"

  * Steve has rescued many people from nazis in his time as Captain America, but none have struck him quite like you
  * He’s drawn to you right away and he wants to be around you
  * It’s just that being in the middle of a war makes that difficult
  * You’re around for a very short time, though it’s long enough for you to grow fond of the sweet super soldier
  * Bucky easily sees how much Steve adores you because he’s never seen him like that before, even with Peggy
  * Soon you’re relocated somewhere safer and everyone sees the change in his mood when you leave
  * He sketches you often and dreams of you, not wanting to forget your face
  * He hopes he can find you again when all of this is over
  * You’re gone for about two weeks when he receives the first letter
  * You go on to explain that you developed some feelings for him and would like to keep contact with him if he wants
  * Steve writes back immediately and that’s how the relationship develops, through letters sent back and forth
  * You even send him a photo of yourself, which he puts in his compass to have during missions
  * When Bucky dies, you’re there for him as much as you can be
  * And you feel like you can tell him everything
  * The two of you make plans to meet when the war is over, and he’s eager to finally feel you in his arms and kiss you for the first time
  * But one day, the letters stop
  * Right after that you see the headline about Captain America dying on a newspaper and you break down crying
  * The plans you made go down the drain as you realize that Steve is gone
  * What you don’t know is that you’ll meet again one day, about 70 years in the future




	37. Steve Rogers: Reader is platonic yan Steve’s protégé and is dating yan Peter (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Request idea! Peter Parker with an S/O who is basically Steve’s protégé? But Steve is kind of a platonic Yandere for her, viewing her as a daughter to him. Thanks! XOX"

  * Steve moves you into the Avengers compound not too long after he meets you
  * You’ve shown a lot of promise so he’s basically taken you under his wing
  * He spends a lot of time with you, training you
  * He’s never had children, but you’re the closest thing to it for him
  * Over time, Steve realizes how much he’s grown to care for you and he’s reluctant to actually start assigning you to missions
  * Another thing he’s reluctant about is letting anyone your age near you, including a certain arachnid hero
  * He doesn’t think anyone’s good enough for you
  * It’s nearly a year before you actually meet Spider-Man, all because Steve is out on a mission that day and Peter’s there to help Tony
  * You’re excited to meet him because he’s one of the few heroes heroes that’s your age
  * Peter is immediately taken by you since he’s never actually seen you, just heard a little about you secondhand from Tony
  * Steve gets back and he’s pissed that the two of you even interacted. “Back off, Parker!”
  * You have to calm Steve down so he doesn’t try to hurt him
  * After that, all Peter can do is think about you
  * He asks Tony everything he knows and he daydreams about you while working in the lab or patrolling
  * You’ve been thinking about him too, the cute nerdy boy, but Steve won’t even hear it when you mention seeing him again
  * You ask Tony all about Peter since they’re close and he tells you so much
  * Peter soon gets tired of not seeing you and climbs the building until he reaches your window. “Can I come in?”
  * The two of you stay up talking the whole night, Peter occasionally having to hide when Steve comes to check on you
  * Everything you say has Peter falling deeper and he’s so sweet that it makes you blush
  * The two of you start to secretly see each other to avoid Steve’s protectiveness
  * Tony’s basically the middle man since he’s been encouraging Peter the whole time, helping you set up times and places to meet
  * Steve knows something’s up, but it takes him a while to realize that it’s you and Peter dating
  * You’ve both confessed your love and had sex several times at the point that Steve finds out and he’s furious
  * The rest of the Avengers have to actually hold Steve back from hurting Peter
  * “Steve, I love Peter and he loves me. I’m going to date him no matter what you say.”
  * “I _love_ (Y/N), Mr Rogers. Like more than anything in the world. I would never hurt them.”
  * Steve doesn’t like it, but he decides to allow it _for now_ after hearing all of that
  * Eventually he realizes that Peter is just as dedicated to your happiness and safety and things get easier
  * He still keeps a close eye on him though, ready to swoop in and get you away from him if need be




	38. Quentin Beck: General (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Any yandere mysterio?"

  * Quentin’s obsessive and extremely possessive
  * He ends up lying and convincing you that he’s a hero, just like he did with Peter
  * Then he kidnaps you, trying to tell you that it’s only to keep you safe
  * Once he has you, you’re not seeing the light of day again unless it’s in an illusion
  * If you’re good for him, he treats you like a queen
  * He’s very soft with you, except when it comes to the bedroom (Quentin’s a complete dom and I’ll fight over that)
  * He’ll use the illusion tech to show you anything you’d like
  * Want to see some mountains or a tropical island? He’s got you
  * How about space or another planet? He can definitely whip something up with his crew
  * But if you fight him…
  * God, that’s just an awful idea
  * He immediately snaps, getting loud and physically aggressive
  * That’s not even the worst of it though, because he still has the illusion tech
  * He shows you some absolutely horrible things, like your family dying over and over again, each method worse than the last
  * He’ll let you think that you escaped him, only to reveal that you’re still locked up and at his mercy
  * Eventually, it’s enough to completely break you
  * He didn’t want to have to do that, but you left him no choice
  * Now he doesn’t have to worry about you trying to leave him anymore




	39. Quentin Beck: Shy and chubby reader (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can I request a Mysterio/Quienten beck yandere with a shy chubby target? Female reader plzzzz"

  * Quentin would _adore_ a shy darling
  * You’re so easy to control and so _cute_
  * If you’re shy, you’re probably not going to fight him much or at all, so he won’t have to use harsh methods with you
  * He won’t have to resort to illusions or manipulation to break you
  * You’ll be his perfect, sweet little damsel from the start
  * He may even be able to keep you convinced that he’s the good guy because all he wants is for you to call him your hero
  * Quentin doesn’t just love who you are on the inside, he’s also obsessed with your curves
  * Cuddling you and resting his head on your tummy
  * Feeling your soft thighs on either side of his head when he eats you out
  * Grabbing at your hips while you ride him or when he’s thrusting into you
  * Every single thing about you just drives him wild




	40. Quentin Beck: Reader that was also fired by Tony (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can I ask for yandere Mysterio/Quentin Beck nsfw headcanons with male reader where he's really possessive and defensive of him, where they've both been fired by Tony and have been together ever since?"

  * Quentin despises Tony, but if there’s one thing he’d thank the man for, it’s being the reason that he met you
  * You were one of disgruntled ex-Stark employees that he recruited to get revenge and the two of you instantly hit it off
  * While Quentin is pretty unstable and shows off his yandere tendencies really easily, you’re basically the exact opposite and keep him from going too far off the edge
  * You’re still very protective of him though, especially because he’s in more danger than anyone else on the crew as the face of “Mysterio”
  * **It’s here that I realized that you asked for NSFW hc’s but I liked what was was already written so it’s staying**
  * Quentin’s 100% a dom
  * He can get rough, but every single touch has so much love and care behind it
  * His favorite thing is sucking you off, teasing and edging you until you’re a whiny mess
  * Maybe he’ll let you come normally, or ruin your orgasm, or keep going after you’ve come just to overstimulate you
  * It’s always a surprise with him
  * He likes choking you too
  * And he’s always going to mark you where people can see because you belong to _him_
  * He just adores you so much that he can’t keep his hands off of you
  * Not that you’d ever want him to




	41. Quentin Beck: Reader that is terrified of him (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Could u do a yandere mysterio were he captures the reader who is terrified of him,like she flinches away from him and stuff like that plz ???"

  * Quentin doesn’t understand why you’re acting like this
  * He saved your life, you would be dead without him
  * You live a life of no worries because _he_ takes care of you
  * So why do you shrink away from his touch?
  * Why is there fear in your eyes when you look at him?
  * He’s supposed to be your hero, your savior, and yet you treat him this way
  * At first, he thought maybe you were just shy and overwhelmed by his presence
  * But it’s gone on too long, and now he’s angry
  * He wants to see admiration when you look at him
  * Wants your touch without having to force it
  * If you don’t shape up very soon, he’ll give you something to be truly afraid of




	42. Quentin Beck: Reader that worships him like a god (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I was wondering if you could do a yandere mysterio with a female reader who worships him,literally like he is god."

  * Quentin didn’t expect it to get so extreme
  * He wanted you to think of him as your hero and protector
  * But now you’re worshipping the ground he walks on
  * He absolutely loves it, every single thing you do feeding his ego
  * You wait on him hand and foot
  * You watch, enraptured, as he talks about his plans
  * You’re practically always on your knees for him, praying to him, and often showing your devotion to him in a more intimate way
  * Quentin also tests his illusions on you and you’re nothing but honored
  * Even if it’s something terrifying, you know your Mysterio will always protect you
  * He doesn’t have to worry about sabotaging your view of him because you’ll explain away anything he does
  * And if Spider-Man or any other hero tries to rescue you and convince you that he’s a villain and just a man, you refuse to believe it
  * They’re just liars and blasphemers
  * Mysterio is your savior and your everything
  * Mysterio is the truth, your truth




	43. Quentin Beck: Stark Reader (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "could you do a mysterio where he falls for the reader who is related to tony stark?Maybe his daughter ?"

  * Quentin’s obsession develops when he’s working at Stark Industries
  * He sees you around often, working in research and development
  * He and the other employees see you more than they see Tony actually
  * Quentin even tries to ask you out, but you turn him down because it would be wrong to get involved with your father’s employee
  * That rejection and Tony stealing his tech both help push him off the deep end
  * He ends up kidnapping you between the events of Endgame and Far From Home
  * You hear all about his plan to destroy Tony’s legacy and use Peter to do it
  * He basically treats you like an object that he owns, he wants to break you mentally
  * But you’re the child of Tony Stark, which means you won’t submit so easily
  * He humilates you every chance he gets for the way you shot him down before
  * You’re basically locked in a room as Quentin enacts his plan, unable to do anything to stop it
  * That’s until Nick Fury himself (😉) comes to free you, letting you know that Quentin is dead
  * You’re finally back with your little sister and basically adopted little brother, and you and Peter help each other recover from the trauma that Mysterio caused you both




	44. Quentin Beck: Reader is a teacher that helps Peter and meets Quentin (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Misterio and Peter Parker (platonic) During the far from home, a certain teacher chaperone tries to help Peter after piecing together his secret identity. Often giving Peter an excuse, or taking care of details. She teaches foreign language and knows a lot about psychology. While helping Night Monkey, she meets Misterio.

  * You figure out Peter’s secret identity fairly quickly
  * He’s never been too great at hiding it anyway, and the way his disappearance in Washington matches up with Spider-Man’s random appearance at the Washington Monument makes it extremely obvious
  * After that, you try to help him as much as you can without arousing suspicion
  * Giving him excuses for teachers and his other friends
  * Letting him leave class early to “go to the restroom” or “visit another teacher” if something serious is happening
  * It takes Peter a while to realize why you help him so much, then it dawns on him that you know
  * He begs you not to tell anyone else, informing you that only May and Ned know, as well as the Avengers, but no one else can
  * “Your secret’s safe with me, Peter.”
  * With how much you help him, Peter gets closer to you and becomes protective
  * It’s definitely more of a parental or older sibling feeling, not at all romantic, but still strong
  * You end up as a chaperone on the Europe trip so you’re there to help Peter
  * You provide excuses for him, especially to MJ, who has caught on
  * When you notice the amount of kids leaving the opera, you follow them out to hopefully keep them away from the fire Elemental that Peter told you about
  * Only you find Ned and Betty right in the middle of it
  * Thankfully everything goes well and Peter is unscathed, and you end up meeting Mysterio after he destroys the Elemental
  * He clearly takes a liking to you and flirts with you before he and Peter go to the bar, and Peter’s pretty okay with it at first because he thinks Beck’s a hero
  * Then he discovers what kind of person Beck really is and tells you about the projector, unknowingly putting you in danger
  * What he doesn’t realize is that Beck has no intention of killing you like he does Fury, MJ, Ned, and Betty
  * Instead he wants to keep you all to himself and convince you that he’s the hero that you thought he was before Peter exposed him




	45. Tony Stark: Delusional Prompts #7, #13, and #17-  “This isn’t a punishment, it’s a lesson!”, “No one else makes me feel this way! I can’t lose that!”, “I’m the only thing keeping you safe from a filthy, disgusting world.” (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "can I get a 7. 17. from delusional list for Tony Stark please?"
> 
> "I wanna request for the delusion prompt for our favorite Iron Man (#13 and/or #17)"

After two months of being trapped inside of Stark Tower, you’d finally made it out. You ran down the street, breathing in fresh air and seeing other people for the first time in what felt like forever. You weren’t in the clear yet though, so you kept going even though you were running out of steam. Eventually you had to stop and rest against a brick wall, lungs on fire as you watched your surroundings, hoping you wouldn’t see Tony.

You weren’t really expecting him to come from above.

Metal hands grabbed you and whisked you up into the air and you yelled, wanting to struggle but knowing that it wasn’t the best idea. You looked down to find the city getting even smaller, and then glanced to the mask of the man who held you. Tony’s voice came through, bitter and angry. “ _Hi, honey_. Where do you think you’re going?”

His tone sent shivers down your spine, or maybe it was just the way the cold air stung your skin. There was no use in lying to him, there was no chance he’d believe you. “I-I…I was trying to leave! I just want to go home!” You shouted over the roar of the wind.

The metal fingers dug into your flesh, making you whimper, but he didn’t seem to care. Your eyes widened as you noticed how high the both of you had gotten. “How do you still not get it? _I’m_ your home and you’re not leaving me. _Ever_. **No one else makes me feel this way! I can’t lose that!** ”

The two of you stopped and you looked down, feeling queasy from the height. His hold on you started to loosen and you grabbed him tighter, which made him smirk. “Now you want me, huh?”

Your heart was pounding even faster and you were sure he knew it from FRIDAY’s readings. “Tony, this isn’t funny!”

“No, it’s not.” The faceplate of his mask lifted up and you were met with his disappointed face. “ **This isn’t a punishment, it’s a lesson!** Remember that!”

“Wh-?”

Suddenly, Tony pushed you off of him and you were flying through the air. You screamed at the top of your lungs, watching the ground get closer and closer. As you passed the top of a skyscraper, you shut your eyes, not so sure that Tony would catch you. You were going to die, but maybe that would be better than what Tony had in store for you. He was unpredictable when angry.

Metal arms circled you again and your eyes snapped open to find that you were only about 30 feet above the ground. You looked at Tony and broke out into sobs, but he said nothing and just flew you back to the tower.

Once you were inside, he dropped you to the floor, letting you fall onto your hands and knees. Tony’s suit retracted as he kneeled down in front of you and gently lifted up your chin. “Don’t you see? You’re defenseless. You _need_ me. **I’m the only thing keeping you safe from a filthy, disgusting world.** Why can’t you just accept that?”

You stared at him for a moment, tears dripping down your face as you tried to calm your racing heart and your heavy breathing. “I-I’m…I’m sorry…”

Tony pulled you into a hug and you had to force yourself not to flinch or push him away. “I know you are, honey. I know you are…”


	46. Tony Stark: College intern reader (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can we have Tony Stark stalking and hitting up his darling a cute college intern?"

  * When you get the internship at Stark Industries, you think there couldn’t possibly be anything bad about it
  * It’s a huge opportunity for you to get experience in your future career and you’re excited to work for Tony Stark
  * What you don’t realize is that you catch Tony’s eye the first day
  * There’s something about you that hits him right away, maybe the fact that you’re so cute and eager to please
  * He gathers any information he can find on you that night
  * Social media, school records, medical history, family, friends, and more
  * The longer you work for him, the more he wants you
  * Tony feels like you’re teasing him on purpose, especially when he flirts with you and you seem to be flirting back
  * Either you want him too or you’re very innocent and don’t realize what you’re doing
  * He likes it either way
  * After a while, he has cameras all over your apartment and there’s always a drone following you around
  * It’s to keep an eye on you is all
  * He finally comes onto you while working together in his office late one night and you reject him to stay professional
  * It’s cute considering you’ve been teasing him for weeks
  * College students are usually struggling with money, right?
  * Maybe he should buy your apartment building and raise the rent in your unit
  * Or he can get you blacklisted so you’ll never be able to use that degree you spent so much time and money on
  * Of course none of that has to happen if you can just be a good little intern for him
  * He’ll give you everything you could ever need or want




	47. Natasha Romanoff: Stalking, kidnapping, and breeding kink with a female reader (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "could you possibly do a stalking/kidnapped situation with Natasha. Also breeding kink?"

  * Natasha is the best stalker out of the Avengers, with Clint as a close second
  * She’s trained to blend in with her environment and be completely unseen
  * You won’t know she’s there unless she wants you to
  * The whole time she’s watching, she’s also waiting for the perfect time to take you
  * Ends up taking you in the night and bringing you to a beautiful house she set up for the two of you
  * Nat takes really good care of you, treating you like a queen
  * She doesn’t tolerate escape attempts or defiance though
  * There will definitely be punishment in that case
  * No matter what, the two of you will be having a baby
  * Nat obviously can’t do it because she was sterilized so expect to be carrying it
  * She wants a family with you, but also the idea of getting you pregnant is incredibly fucking hot
  * She fucks you with a strap on because that’s as close as she can get
  * One day, she comes home with a container of sperm to inseminate you with
  * You have no idea where it came from, but she actually asked Clint for that little favor
  * Once you’re showing, expect Nat to be all over you
  * She’s somehow even more attracted to you and wants to make you feel so much pleasure
  * Because you’re giving her what she’s always wanted with you and she wants to make sure you know that she appreciates you
  * The plan was just to have one baby, but once it’s born, she’s going to want another
  * And maybe even another after that




	48. Natasha Romanoff: Manipulative reader (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could I get a manipulative reader with natasha? Like, she tries to very subtly get close to nat to figure out how to escape (when she used to be very stubborn with nat)"

  * Nat thinks it’s cute really, that you’re trying to manipulate her of all people
  * She was trained to be a master manipulator, so you’re an amateur compared to her
  * You were extremely obvious about your plan anyway, even a novice would be able to see it
  * Suddenly going from defiant to perfectly obedient over the course of a few days, like she wouldn’t know
  * Nat plays along, letting you think you have her fooled
  * She might even throw you little hints on purpose just to see what you do
  * And she’d be lying if she said she doesn’t like the attention and affection you’re giving her, even though you have ulterior motives
  * When you finally “escape”, she snatches you back up almost immediately
  * “Alright, моя любовь. You’ve had your fun, no more games.”
  * And with that, you learn that there’s no getting one over on Natasha Romanoff




	49. Natasha Romanoff: General (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "General headcanons for nat pls?"

  * Nat is basically the perfect storm of yandere traits
  * Obsessive, possessive, protective, and a bit delusional
  * She falls for you right away once she sees the kind of person you are
  * You’re something “perfect” and “innocent” in her life when she is anything but
  * Nat stalks you right away and does heavy research on you, basically ending up with a giant file before you even get together
  * Of course you don’t know any of this because she’s a professional spy
  * She also has a plan right from the beginning to buy a house and take you
  * Nat just wants you to be hers and hers alone, safe from danger
  * You’ll wake up in a house with a stranger, all of your things in the closet
  * She expects that you’re not going to be happy at first because of the change, so she is sympathetic for a while
  * Doing her best to make you feel comfortable and safe
  * Nat doesn’t tolerate escape attempts or, after an adjustment period, defiance
  * You’ll be punished, but in more subtle psychological ways
  * She would never lay a hand on you with bad intentions
  * It’ll be different if you actually know/fall for/date her when she becomes obsessed
  * She won’t kidnap you, but she does either keep you by her side at all times or use the tracker she has on you
  * Just hope that no one looks at you or, god forbid, flirts with you, because it will be fatal for them




	50. Natasha Romanoff: Childish/innocent reader that can act like a brat (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Natasha with civilian innocent reader who acts like a child and can be a brat headcanons?"

  * Nat enjoys some of your more childish behaviors
  * And she loves that you’re so innocent because she just wants to protect you
  * She wants to keep you sweet and pure
  * But there’s only so much of your behavior she’ll put up with
  * If you’re talking back to her or not listening to what she tells you, you’re going to see a little of her harder side
  * Nat won’t be as nice as you’re used to and will take away things that you like until you start acting right
  * “I warned you, moya lyubov. You can have it back when you fix your attitude.”
  * She may even punish you in the bedroom if she has to
  * Eventually, you’ll learn your lesson
  * Even though she loves you more than life itself, she won’t tolerate brattiness




	51. Natasha Romanoff: Male reader who likes being submissive (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "This request may seem a bit odd but I just thought of something. Natasha kidnapping a Male S/O only to find out he’s submissive and likes bossier, more dominant women? Perhaps he may like the idea of being Natasha’s perfect house husband, always cooking, baking and cleaning for her?"

  * Natasha knows it will take time for you to warm up to things once she brings you home
  * You’ll fight her and complain until you finally realize it’s the best thing for you
  * Whether you have to come to that conclusion yourself or she has to nudge you in the right direction, it will happen
  * But she doesn’t expect you to be so pliable, so obedient right away
  * You do everything she says to the letter, no attempts to escape or anything
  * You’re so shy as you admit to her that you’ve always preferred dominant women and you’re _loving_ this
  * This surprises her, but she gets over that quickly and plays it up
  * After all, she wants her love to be happy and she doesn’t mind bossing you around a little
  * She 100% dominates you in the bedroom, and there’s also the little things she does outside of it
  * Giving you lists of things to do, condescending you a little, stuff like that
  * It’s natural the way you eventually fall into the house husband role
  * Keeping the house tidy and organized
  * Making sure there’s dinner ready for Natasha when she returns home
  * Also being ready for her if she wants you, and she always does
  * She never fails to reward you at the end of the day
  * “You are such a good boy for me, моя любовь. I’m so lucky.”




	52. Natasha Romanoff: Natasha tells male reader that she’s sterile (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hello. You know how I said there was going to be no comfort? I lied XD Nat reveals to his male darling that she's unable to get pregnant since he's wondering why she's not showing signs of it after so much unprotected sex. He attempts to comfort her afterwards, being soft and telling her she's enough for him. - Galaxy Anon."

  * Natasha’s sterility is something that she has struggled with for a long time
  * It isn’t as bad until she meets you though since she doesn’t have anyone she would want to start a family with
  * But there you are, her darling, and she wants that with you
  * You want it too, you even tell her you would love to have children with her, and she easily hides the hurt from that statement
  * She doesn’t tell you right away and she knows why, because it will disappoint you
  * The two of you have unprotected sex, a lot of it, and after several months you start to wonder if it will work without help
  * You try talking to her about seeing a doctor together and looking into IVF or something like that
  * And that’s when she realizes that she can’t keep hiding this from you, she has to come clean even though it will hurt
  * Natasha has been somewhat vulnerable in front of you before, but this is entirely different
  * You can hear the pain in her voice as she tells you about the Red Room, as well as what was done to her in there
  * She expects you to be upset with her and try to find someone else who can give you what you want ~~(she won’t let you)~~
  * But instead, you wrap your arms around her and hold her close to you, and it feels nice because she’s usually the one doing that to you
  * “I know how hard this must be for you, but there are other options for us. We’ll be okay, Nat. I love you so much.”
  * That weight that had been holding her down is lifted because even though it still hurts her that she can’t carry her own child, at least you know the truth now
  * Soon the two of you discuss potential surrogates or even adopting children who need love and a family




	53. Harley Keener: Stark!Reader (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "could you write some Harley Keener x Stark!Reader?"

  * You first meet Harley a few months after Extremis and Killian, when Tony has him brought to New York so he can check out the Stark R&D division
  * The two of you are about the same age, so you end up gravitating towards each other
  * Harley definitely develops a crush on you during thay first visit and you like him too
  * After that, Tony flys him out pretty regularly during school breaks, especially during the summer
  * You guys hang out every time, messing about in the lab and making tons of new things
  * After the first few visits, the two of you keep contact even when he’s back home
  * Overtime, the two of you get to know each other a lot better and Harley’s feelings deepen
  * By the time you’re about 16, Harley knows with absolute certainty that he can’t live without you
  * You start dating pretty soon after and it goes really well despite being long distance
  * When you turn 18, he moves out to New York so long distance isn’t necessary anymore
  * Harley’s pretty lowkey with his tendencies, enough that Tony doesn’t notice very easily, and when he does, he doesn’t really worry
  * He knows that Harley’s a good kid
  * He’s mostly just obsessive, but he has some possessiveness too due to his abandonment issues
  * You don’t really mind because he’s not too unreasonable
  * He just likes to know where you are if you’re not with him because of safety and _slight_ jealousy
  * Other than that, you get a good amount of independence
  * Overall, Harley’s pretty easy to live with and you have a lot of fun with him




	54. Warren Worthington: Reader doesn’t like him, but he tries to get close to them through their friends (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can you please do another warren worthington x reader. The reader doesn't care for him, like yeah he let you in the school but you're still going to be the a****** who hurt my friends but Warren is just like I love you therefore imma go where you go I got along with your friends so I could be close to you."

  * When Warren sees you during the fight aith Apocalypse, he instantly takes an interest.
  * You’re so beautiful and powerful that he can’t look away, even when he’s fighting for his life with Kurt for the second time.
  * If he’s being honest, you’re the main reason he decides to join Ororo in turning on the villain who had changed him.
  * He doesn’t exactly belong at first, but he puts a lot of effort in just for you.
  * Warren always tries to talk to you and you quickly brush him off.
  * He thinks that maybe you need time because of the battle. After all, you and the other X-Men _did_ have to fight him.
  * So, he starts hanging out and getting close to them, hoping that it’ll make you warm up to him.
  * They even encourage you to talk to him and give him a chance, and he’s happy, thinking you’ll be more receptive since they’re straight up asking you to be friendly with him.
  * It doesn’t work.
  * His persistence just pisses you off more than anything else and he’s taken aback when you finally snap on him.
  * “They might have forgiven you for what you did, but you tried to _kill_ me and my friends! I don’t want anything to do with you! Just hang out with them and leave me alone!”
  * “I can’t do that. I’m only friends with them because I want to be close to you. Because I _love_ you.”
  * “You love me?! You’re fucking insane!”
  * “Maybe, but you made me like this, and I’m not gonna give up until you feel the same way.”
  * He can see that you’re angry with him right now, but he knows you’ll change your mind.
  * You can’t hold out forever.




	55. Warren Worthington: General (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "yandere warren worthington with the typical how he acts, how does he fall for you you know the whole beginning of his love(obsession) for you"

  * Warren meets you when he joins up with the X-Men and he falls for you pretty fast
  * Initially he just notices your looks, but when he actually spends time with you, he sees how good you are
  * You’re the exact opposite of him and he craves your light and warmth
  * He’s a little obsessive but mostly possessive
  * He stays around you as much as he can, watching over you pretty much constantly
  * And he’s very blatant about it
  * Will threaten others into staying away from you
  * This world is cruel and dangerous, and he just wants to keep you safe
  * Keep you from being hardened like he was
  * Warren’s sweet with you while also very intense
  * More aggressive behavior isn’t aimed towards you, but towards those that might hurt you
  * He’s more prone to manipulation than physical violence if you’re not cooperating
  * He’ll make you feel guilty for being difficult when he’s just trying to keep you safe
  * Just let him protect you and everything will be okay




	56. Warren Worthington: Bird traits (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "can you do one about warren and his bird like traits: nesting, finding a mate (the reader), and something about his wings you know showing them off to attract the reader please"

  * Wings and hollow bones aren’t the only bird-like things about Warren
  * He also has some peculiar behaviors, many of which come out or are more prominent because of you
  * Many species of birds mate for life, so when he finds you, you’re it
  * He loves you, he wants you, he needs you
  * He pursues you, his sweet dove, wanting you to return the feelings
  * Warren shows off a lot to catch your attention
  * Especially with his wings, keeping then even more perfectly groomed
  * And making sure he has them as open and large as possible when you’re around
  * Warren does keep a nest of sorts in his room, something he’s always done, but wasn’t always aware of
  * There may or may not be several of your things in there
  * (Okay, a lot of it is yours, let’s be real)
  * You may not notice all of Warren’s bird traits at first because he’s not _super_ open about it other than the showing off
  * But they’ll definitely be a little more obvious once the two of you are together




	57. Warren Worthington: Delusional Prompt #21- “All I want is you. All I’ve ever wanted was you.” (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can you please do 21 from delusional yandere starter with warren worthington iii."

The first thing you noticed when you woke up was the feeling of cold, heavy shackles on your wrists. Your eyes fluttered open and you took in your dark surroundings, which looked to be the room of one of your fellow fighters, since it looked similar to yours, just slightly bigger. As you sat up, you realized you were on the bed, chained to it like an animal. The last thing you remembered was two of the guards telling you wouldn’t be fighting anymore, then darkness. You had no idea what was coming next.

The door opened, letting in a bit of light, and you scrambled away, your back hitting the wall at the head of the bed. “Bastards couldn’t even turn the light on for you.” The lamp next to the bed clicked on, bathing the room in a low light, but you didn’t need much to recognize the figure in front of you. He had long blond hair, a black leather jacket, and huge white wings, a bit dirty from his fight. It was Angel, the fiercest fighter in the underground, the best of them all.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and carefully touched your face, his eyes scanning your body. “Are you okay? Did they hurt you?”

You shook your head, looking at him with wide eyes. “I’m fine, just confused. Why am I here, Angel?” His eyes were kind as you spoke, something you hadn’t expected to see from the person you’d watched fight and kill countless other mutants for his own survival. You figured you’d join the ranks one day, but there you were in his room, in his bed.

He was busy undoing your restraints when he answered softly, “You can call me Warren.”

 _Warren_. It felt a bit odd to know his name, but it made him seem more human-well, mutant-in your eyes.

“You’re here because I convinced the boss to take you off the card, to give you to me. A gift for doing so well.”

“A gift? Like…?” Those words immediately made you shrink away from him again, a queasiness beginning to wash over you. You’d seen him in the cage and you knew how strong he was. You wouldn’t be able to fight him off, even with your mutation.

Warren quickly shook his head. “Not like that, though that’s probably what he was thinking when I asked. I don’t want to hurt you. **All I want is _you_. All I’ve _ever_ wanted was you.**” His bright blue eyes had stayed on you the whole time, not faltering even once. It was strange, but you could feel the honesty in his words. “I couldn’t watch you in the cage anymore, couldn’t risk you being killed, so I thought I’d try to use the little bit of pull I have as the reigning champion to get you out.”

You quickly realized that Warren wasn’t going to hurt you. Hell, he’d saved your life. A small smile appeared on your face, something that hadn’t happened since you’d been kidnapped and forced to fight for your life nearly every night. “Thank you, Warren.”

He returned your smile, though his was a bit more tired since he’d just been in a match. “Don’t thank me yet, dove.” He leaned in and whispered in your ear. “I have a plan to get us out of here. Then we can really be together.”

You looked into his eyes, your own as wide as saucers, because he’d just given you a glimmer of hope of escaping the dingy underground you’d been trapped in for months. “What can I do to help?”


	58. Warren Worthington: Reader with a nasty scar from cage fighting (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Warren Worthington with a reader who was in cage fighting like him, but got a nasty scar from it."

It was bound to happen one day, no matter how much you tried to put it off. No matter how hard you tried to resist your boyfriend and his charms. One day, he would eventually see the angry scar that spanned across your chest and stomach. A scar that had been there for several years.

You and Warren had been cage fighters in East Berlin, fighting for your lives every night. You even longer than him. That was until everything happened with Apocalypse and the two of you escaped, only to end up at Xavier’s. You were able to be together freely, not having to worry about getting killed in the cage anymore. That life had been left behind, but it still had a hold on you sometimes.

Like the nagging voice in your head as Warren nipped and sucked at your neck, telling you that he would be disgusted if he saw just below that. His hands gripped your hips as you tangled your fingers in his curls, tugging at it a bit and making him moan against your skin. You let out a soft moan, but froze when he played with the hem of your shirt. “Warren…”

It always went like that. Warren would give the hint and you would stop him in his tracks, then you would end up having sex with your shirt on and nothing else. But Warren didn’t understand why, and you never explained. His lips left your throat and his bright blue eyes bore into yours. “You know I love you, right, dove? And that you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen?”

“I love you too. I’m sorry.” You sighed, guilt creeping in as you loosened your hold on him.

“Don’t apologize,” he lightly scolded before pressing a gentle kiss to your lips. “I just want you to know that you don’t have to hide anything from me. I’ll always love you, no matter what.”

You just stared into his gorgeous eyes, a million thoughts and possibilities running through your head. But you knew Warren, even better than you knew anyone else. And you also knew that you couldn’t run from this forever. “You might not like what you see.”

“I doubt that.”

“If you say so.” With a deep breath, you let go of him and urged him back so you could sit up. Warren watched closely as you grabbed the hem of your shirt and began to slowly pull it up and off of your body. You put it down next to you on the bed just in case you needed to put it on again.

Warren’s eyes traced over the long, jagged scar, but you couldn’t look at him. When he grabbed your tshirt, you thought he might ask you to put it back on or something, but instead he tossed it across the room. Before you could say anything, he had you lying down again and he hovered over you, looking down at you.

“You thought this would change the way I feel about you? All it did is remind me how strong you are. You went through hell and you’re still here. If anything I love you even more.”

You were barely able to hold back a sob as tears flooded your eyes, and you managed not to argue the point. He lowered himself a bit and you watched in confusion as he began peppering kisses over your chest, right where the scar began

Warren looked up at you with a loving smile on his face, barely moving his lips from your skin. “Let me show you how beautiful you are.”


	59. Michelle Jones: General (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yandere!Michelle (Mj) Jones and can you make it ultra fluffy?"

  * MJ has been in love with you for years, but she’s really good at hiding it, unlike some of her peers
  * You’ve always been respectful and even curious about her odd interests which is the initial thing that draws her to you
  * She becomes obsessed pretty quickly
  * Watching you all the time in class
  * Learning your schedule
  * Reading any books she sees you reading
  * Checking out any of your social media
  * And she definitely draws you all the time. Her sketchbook is full of portraits of you in class and at lunch
  * MJ doesn’t let her love for you show for fear of rejection and she sure as hell won’t tell you
  * You end up having to approach her first and she’s awkward, but so happy
  * She’s tries so hard to be a good girlfriend to you even though she can sometimes hurt you unintentionally with her bluntness
  * Please show her affection! She is very touch starved!
  * She acts like she doesn’t live for you holding her hand or hugging her even though it’s her favorite thing in the world
  * Just because you’re together doesn’t mean she stops observing you
  * If anything, it gets worse
  * Hopefully you don’t mind her being around you all the time because she’s lowkey clingy
  * She’s finally found someone that she wants to spend all of her time with, so she doesn’t want to let you go




	60. Matt Murdock: General (Headcanons)

  * Matt first meets you when you come to Nelson and Murdock for legal help
  * He’s immediately taken by your scent and the sound of your voice
  * Your heartbeat, your laugh, the softness of your skin when you hand him something and your fingers touch
  * How sweet and innocent you are in such an awful, dangerous world
  * Everything about you has you constantly on his mind
  * He and Foggy are able to win your case, but your part in Matt’s life doesn’t end there
  * Matt starts stalking you every night, learning everything about your routine
  * _It’s to protect you_ , he tells himself
  * And he breaks into your house to go through your things, stealing a few pairs of worn underwear for himself
  * He can’t stand to watch you from a distance anymore, thinking about every bad thing that can happen when he’s not around
  * He wants to be able to hold you in his arms, to shield you from anyone that even thinks of looking at you
  * One night, you go to sleep and wake up tied to a bed, finding Matt sitting in a chair on the other side of the strange room
  * He’s soft with you at first, hoping that you’ll understand why he took you
  * How he acts in the future depends entirely on you
  * If you fight him, he can get violent
  * He doesn’t _want_ to hurt you, but you’re making him do it
  * _Why can’t you just do as he says and love him? It shouldn’t be that hard_
  * You can’t lie to him either, he always knows
  * You have to genuinely love him back or nothing will change
  * If you’re accepting of him, he’s really sweet to you
  * You’re still never going outside or talking to anyone else ever again, but everything else is great
  * He’s all about physical affection, so he cuddles you at all times, preferably with out a shirt or naked so he can feel your skin on his
  * And sex is a borderline religious experience
  * Matt will leave you weak and breathless, covered in hickeys and bites and finger shaped bruises
  * He absolutely worships you, body and soul




	61. Matt Murdock: Breeding kink (Headcanons)

  * Matt does want to have kids with you in the future, but it’s not a really a kink for him at first
  * That’s until he accidentally gets you pregnant, which was actually an accident and he’s happy about it
  * When your body starts changing and your belly grows, he becomes even more insatiable when it comes to sex
  * The shift in your scent and the feeling of your bump under his hand speak to something animal in him
  * And knowing that it’s his baby growing inside of you, that you’re carrying a piece of him with you? Oh boy
  * You connect the dots first and point it out to him, and he realizes that you’re right
  * Now that he’s fully aware, his need is even worse
  * Matt’s glad when the baby is born happy and healthy, but he can’t help missing how things were the past nine months
  * Maybe the two of you will have to have another accident soon…




	62. Matt Murdock: Taking care of him when he comes home hurt (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "May I request some yandere Matt Murdock headcanons for taking care of him when he comes home all bloody and beaten, and you tell him he has to stay safe for the baby? and he's very touchy feely with you?"

  * More often that not, Matt comes home with injuries
  * Some are minor, maybe requiring stitches
  * Others are much more severe and have you crying once you get him stable
  * But you always take care of him
  * It’s no different this night, when Matt stumbles in through the roof access, dripping blood all over the floor
  * He’s wearing the black costume, but you can still see where it’s soaked in spots
  * You carefully bring him over to the couch and get his shirt off to see the damage, which isn’t as bad as it looked from the blood loss
  * Like always, you stitch him up, gently soothing him every time he hisses in pain
  * And once you clean the blood off of him, you help him get to bed because you’re _definitely_ not letting him go back out tonight
  * You join him, your mind now on what’s growing inside you since Matt is taken care of
  * “Promise me you’ll be more careful from now on, Matty.” Your voice is very small, but of course he hears it
  * He lets out a heavy sigh. “I…I can’t. What I do, you know it’s dangerous.”
  * “I know, just…You need to stay safe for the baby is all.”
  * Matt tenses beside you and you worry that he doesn’t like the news
  * What he’s really doing is listening out for another heartbeat, and he finds it, so soft that he wouldn’t have noticed it if not looking for it specifically
  * In spite of the pain in his body, Matt smiles and pulls you closer to him, then lets his hand rest on your belly.
  * “I can hear their heartbeat…”
  * He rubs your tummy gently and kisses you, soft and sweet, before letting his forehead rest against yours
  * “I promise I’ll try to be more careful. For you and the baby.”




	63. Matt Murdock: Fighting with a violent reader (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could I please request some headcanons for yandere Matt Murdock fighting with a violent reader?"

Your fist met Matt’s jaw again, sending him backwards into a brick wall.

He was exhausted and he could feel pain radiating from everywhere in his body. So far, you’d given him a broken nose, a split lip, a broken collarbone, two cracked ribs, and one broken rib. Not to mention the bruises blossoming all over his skin.

You weren’t much better off. Matt heard the groaning sound of your fractured bones rubbing together, and you were breathing heavily as you stood above him. He wiped away some of the blood that poured from his nose before you kneeled down and grabbed him by the throat, landing another punch to his face.

Matt took one more blow from you before countering and knocking you back to the ground, listening out for the smack of your skull against the cement. Last time, you’d given him a concussion. It was only fair.

It was always like this when the two of you ran into each other. A violent dance that ended with both of you bleeding and near unconsciousness. As fucked up as it was, neither of you could deny it or stay away for long.

And Matt? He loved it. He craved it.

The feeling of his bones cracking under your precise strikes. The way you gasped for air when he had his hands around your neck, squeezing too tightly. Being able to feel the remnant of you for days in the sting of his bruises and ache of his bones and knowing that it would be the same for you.

There was nothing else quite like it.


	64. Matt Murdock: Reckless reader (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can i have some headcanons about yan Matt Murdock with a very reckless reader with absolutely no sense of self preservation?"

  * So Matt has definitely been at that point before, like when he gets into a really dark place and doesn’t care whether he lives or dies
  * But you just do this shit _constantly_
  * He already has enough to do while protecting Hell’s Kitchen, but he also has to worry about you all the time
  * Whether you’re going to walk around in a particularly dangerous area alone at night or do something at home in a way that will hurt you
  * It might not even be intentional on your part, but the intention doesn’t really mean anything, what matters is that you’re in danger
  * Matt will end up snapping after a while, and you might not have even realized your behavior until he points it out
  * He doesn’t want to not be there and have something bad happen to you
  * He’ll most likely start locking you up in the apartment when he’s not home
  * At least until you can prove that you won’t get yourself killed somehow




	65. Matt Murdock: Frank kidnaps reader to draw Matt out (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "yandere matt murdock with a darling who is kidnapped by frank (to draw out daredevil) please??"

  * When you hear someone following you on your way home, you assume it’s Matt since he does that practically every night
  * You don’t realize that you wouldn’t be able to hear his footsteps since he likes to stay on the rooftops
  * Once a hand clamps over your mouth, you know it’s most definitely not Matt
  * You scream and struggle, but his hand muffles it and he’s too strong to hurt, so you hope Matt hears you from wherever he is
  * “Stop moving,” he commands, sounding irritated. “I don’t wanna hurt you.”
  * You don’t listen and he ends up putting an arm around your neck until you pass out
  * When you wake up chained up on a roof, you see him and realize why this is happening
  * He’s Frank Castle, a man that Matt’s been having trouble with lately
  * You ask why he took you, considering he doesn’t know that Matt is Daredevil, but you quickly realize that it wouldn’t be hard to notice a pattern of Daredevil following you
  * Frank doesn’t answer the question, he just looks around with a gun in his hand, waiting
  * When Matt doesn’t find you on your way home, he knows something is wrong
  * He follows your scent until he can hear your heartbeat and the occasional sound of your voice, leading him to the roof
  * There’s someone there with you who he immediately recognizes from his even heartbeat
  * Matt is completely enraged knowing that Frank stooped so low as to take you and possibly hurt you
  * He can’t hear any broken bones from you, but that doesn’t calm him down
  * He attacks Frank and you flinch, hating to see things like this
  * You can hear Matt’s anger in his voice and it scares you because you know what he’s like and you don’t want him killing anyone else over you even though Frank kidnapped you
  * As they fight, you shut your eyes and cry, hearing them argue, throw punches, and shoot bullets
  * You just want it to be over, but you don’t want Frank dead
  * You look up at Matt, bloody and angry, and you whisper, “Please don’t kill him.”
  * As pissed off as Matt is, he doesn’t want to do this in front of you and let you watch someone die by his hand
  * Matt and Frank have both fucked each other up good and there’s not much else they can do
  * Matt leaves Frank on the ground as he stumbles over to you and unchains you, needing you for support as you drag him back to the apartment
  * All Matt can think about as you patch him up is how you could’ve easily been hurt or killed walking home
  * If it was someone other than Frank, you would’ve been
  * It all makes him rethink everything as he wants to make sure nothing like this can ever happen to you again




	66. Thor Odinson: Shapeshifter Reader (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could I request yandere thor with a shapeshifter s/o? They're completely willing."

  * Thor is honestly so happy that you’re willing and that you let him treat you like the royalty you are
  * Because you’re wrong if you think he won’t make you his king/queen
  * But even though you’re just as in love with him as he is with you, he still gets nervous about your abilities
  * Please don’t use them anywhere that he might lose you in a crowd
  * He’ll be so upset and you’ll have to reassure him
  * He really appreciates your shapeshifting though despite the occasional scare
  * It reminds him of his brother and the mischief he always caused by turning into others
  * Oddly enough, it’s just comforting to him. Familiar
  * Thor is more fascinated by your power though because you were born that way, not taught the ability through magic
  * Obviously he prefers you in your natural form over any other
  * And he always asks you to turn back before kisses you, let alone anything more intimate
  * He just adores you so muc




	67. Thor Odinson: Sweet and quiet reader (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can I request Thor with an S/O that’s quite quiet and keeps to themselves (Basically the opposite of Thor) But they’re still very sweet and have a liking for Thor. Thanks! :)"

  * Most people assume Thor would just like warrior/tough partners, and he does appreciate them
  * But he truly adores how shy and sweet you are
  * You have some of his favorite Midgardian qualities, things you don’t often see on Asgard
  * Because of that, he’s very protective of you
  * Thor is quite boisterous while you’re very quiet, so he’ll probably throw you off at first
  * But Thor has a good heart, even with his tendencies, and you’ll end up getting close to him
  * Even though you tend to avoid being around others, you won’t be able to avoid him if you ever try
  * He’ll just show up wherever you are like he belongs there
  * He can be a flirt so he’ll try to charm you and it probably works
  * Whenever your sweetness is directed towards him, it makes him very happy
  * Perhaps you listen to him vent about the expectations that are put on him and give him meaningful advice
  * Or you show concern for him after a battle when he’s literally a god and not so easily hurt
  * While you’re from Midgard and not nearly as long lived as his people, Thor is still set on you sitting on the throne beside him
  * At least until he gives that up to Valkyrie and leaves on an adventure with you after being without you for five long years




	68. Bruce Banner: General (Headcanons)

  * Bruce is such a sweetheart
  * So shy and nervous around you all the time
  * It definitely doesn’t take long for him to fall in love with you, seeing as you don’t treat him like the ticking time bomb he is
  * He could listen to you talk all day, feeling blessed to have you even acknowledge him
  * Makes it his mission to learn everything he can about you
  * He brings you your favorite drink order every morning just to see you smile
  * Eventually, he’ll ask you out after a lot of hype from himself and Thor
  * Please say yes, he will be so upset if you don’t
  * Bruce can be fairly manipulative to make you stay and be around him as much as possible
  * Also low key controlling
  * He will never hurt you though, he would rather die
  * He’s very good at hiding all of the red flags, but if something slips through, he’s quick to convince you that you’re wrong
  * And if anyone tries to alert you to his behavior, they’ll experience an unfortunate accident
  * Hulk, being part of Bruce, loves you too
  * You’re the only one that can calm him down even in his worst state
  * Both of them will do anything to keep you safe
  * Bruce doing things the methodical and less confrontational way, while Hulk will rip people in half if they threaten you
  * It’s the one thing they can agree on
  * You’re the only one that can get Bruce out of the lab if he’s working himself too hard
  * Just say the word and he’s following you back to your shared room for some much needed cuddles
  * Bruce loves you so much and you’re the best thing to ever happen to him
  * He won’t let anyone or anything take that from him




	69. Kurt Wagner/Logan Howlett: Sharing (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "could i get wolverine and nightcrawler sharing a willing s/o"

  * Kurt gets to you first, since he’s generally more open about feelings than Logan
  * He’s pretty lowkey with his yan side, keeping you in the dark about the more obsessive part of him (mostly the stalking)
  * Neither of you realize at first that Logan is in love with you, but Kurt is his closest friend, so he ends up catching on pretty quickly
  * Seeing how angry Logan gets if anyone else even looks in your general direction and how upset he is when he sees you with Kurt
  * Kurt’s always had this inkling that you have at least some attraction to Logan, so he thought maybe something could be worked out that would be in everyone’s favor
  * Kurt and Logan come to an agreement on exactly how the arrangement will work and you’re unsure at first, but you quickly warm up to it
  * Kurt is the one that focuses more on you directly most of the time, keeping you happy and feeling loved. Showering you with tons of affection and being his naturally charming self
  * Meanwhile, Logan handles most of the protection, getting his hands dirty and making sure that anyone who so much as looks at you with the wrong intentions ends up torn to pieces
  * One of them is always with you, ensuring your safety at all times, and you love it
  * All three of you sleep together at night, you in the middle, with both of their arms around you and Kurt’s tail circling your waist
  * By the way, the sex is _amazing,_ especially when Logan and Kurt discover a more than platonic love for each other (though not quite what they feel for you)
  * They’re going to keep you healthy and happy with them through any means




	70. Kurt Wagner: Regular Kurt with yan!reader (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Nightcrawler with a yandere s/o? Hes not but they are, and he loves them?"

  * Kurt never really thought anyone could love him because of his appearance
  * No one’s clamoring to be with a blue guy with demonic features after all
  * When he meets you, he develops a crush, not knowing your feelings are immediately much deeper
  * It can’t be possible
  * He notices you watching him a lot and showing up where he is, but he assumes it’s a coincidence
  * He likes spending time with you anyway so it’s fine
  * There’s also how you’re extra protective of him on missions than anyone else
  * Your behavior should definitely put him off, especially when he sees you getting jealous around your mutual friends/other X-Men
  * But he eventually decides to take the chance and ask you out, hoping he’s not misinterpreting things
  * Oddly enough, your more intense traits are part of why he became more interested
  * He enjoys all of the love and attention he gets, and being able to give it to you in return




	71. Kurt Wagner: General (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can we have some Kurt hcs?"

  * The thing that first draws Kurt to you is the fact that you don’t seem at all bothered by his appearance
  * It’s a nice change of pace from the shocked looks or people chasing him with pitchforks
  * He doesn’t fall in love right away though, that takes time
  * He sees you with your fellow teammates and the young students at the school
  * How kind and caring you are, while also very protective. That’s what slowly makes him fall for you
  * Kurt starts with stalking you, and he’s very good at it. He doesn’t do it all the time, defintely not as much as he might like
  * He’s pretty low key with his tendencies, mostly just obsessive and a little delusional
  * Not delusional in the “Y/N is already in love with me” way, but the “Y/N and I are meant to be together” way
  * Worships the ground you walk on, though he has to dial it back sometimes if a teammate calls him out on it.
  * He can get jealous, but that’s usually before the two of you get together
  * Once he’s in a relationship with you, he’s just a little more secure, especially if you reassure him
  * He’s definitely a romantic too, always making sure you know how much he adores you
  * Dates, flowers, and sweet words. Anything you can think of
  * Kurt’s mainly just a sweetheart that loves you and wants to be loved back
  * He’s so happy to be with his soulmate, and nothing will come between the two of you




	72. Logan Howlett: Reader that he likes to see cry (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "May I request something for Logan Howlett where he has the reader in captivity and he likes watching her cry so he hurts her feelings as much as possibly and maybe even hurts her?"

  * Logan doesn’t know about this fixation of his before he takes you
  * He just wanted you all to himself where no one could try and take you from him
  * So when you start crying, talking about how you want to go home, he’s surprised at the fact that he likes it
  * He wants more
  * It’s something that escalates as time goes on
  * He starts with things like “This is your home now” or “You’re never leaving”
  * When you finally resign yourself to that fact and don’t respond anymore, he goes to insulting you and your appearance
  * Logan actually thinks you’re beautiful, but he’s not out to make you smile, so he lies
  * Then it goes to telling you that he tortured and killed your family and friends all because of you
  * Maybe he’ll even bring proof to show you
  * Eventually, you become desensitized to his words
  * That’s when it gets violent
  * He’ll grip you too hard, yank your hair, hit you, all until you’re sobbing on the floor
  * And if that’s not enough, he’ll bring out the claws
  * Whatever it takes to see your puffy red eyes and tearstained cheeks




	73. Logan Howlett: Breeding kink (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "could I please request some yandere Logan Howlett breeding headcanons, with some dub/noncon, maybe?

Logan wasn’t exactly the kind of person someone could see themselves having a family with. He never seemed like the type to want a baby either. Yes, he was a mentor to some of the teenage students like Kitty and Jubilee, but a baby? No way.

That was what you thought, but you were wrong. Not totally though. With anyone else, Logan never had a kid _on purpose_. With you? It was all he could think about. It was a way to mark you as his forever. The mother of his child.

Logan had you bent over the desk in your shared room, your face and bare chest pressed into the wood. One of his hands had yours pinned behind your back while the other had a bruising grip on your hip. You moaned pitifully as he pounded into you, barely able to form words with the way his cock stretched you out and filled you to the brim.

The room echoed with your cries, his grunts, and the loud, wet noises every time Logan snapped his hips. You loved it when he got like this. Rough and animalistic. Like all he wanted was to ruin you.

“F-fuck, Logan. Harder.” You were surprised the words came out, but glad that they did, because he obliged immediately, making you practically scream from how deep he hit you. He knew you were close, he could feel your walls squeezing him tighter, and Logan was near the edge as well, knowing what was about to happen.

Your cries got even louder as you came around him, practically clamping down on his cock. Usually, Logan would pull out and come on your ass and back, but you registered the feeling of his cock twitching inside of you as you came down. He was about to come “Logan, wait. You’re not wearing a condom.”

“I know.” He kept a firm grip on you as he gave one final thrust and filled you up with his cum, a long groan falling from his lips.

Logan let go of your hands and wrapped his arm around your stomach to pull you back into his chest. His lips went to your neck, roughly biting and sucking at your flesh. It almost made you forget that his cock was still inside of you, keeping any thing from escaping. “Why?”

“Why do ya think, darlin’? We’re havin’ a kid.” As soon as he said that, he was hard again, and any concerns you had seemed to have left your brain. Your last coherent thought before he started fucking you again was that _Logan really **was** the family type._


	74. Loki Laufeyson: Hanahaki disease (Headcanons)

  * Loki always thought it was a legend, the idea of an unrequited love making you cough up flowers and eventually die
  * But his mind is changed the day he coughs up a petal
  * That happens to coincide with the day he realizes he loves you, a young servant to his family
  * He tries to hide the fact that he’s caught by this affliction
  * Frigga catches on almost immediately, having seen the disease a few times before, and she’s saddened to see her son this way
  * She tells him that the only way to be cured is for his love to be returned, or else the flowers will keep growing inside of his lungs and he will slowly die
  * So Loki tries to court you, using every method he can think of
  * Several weeks go by and the disease doesn’t go away or even get better
  * As a matter of fact, it’s escalated to the point of him coughing up whole flowers
  * That’s when he realizes that your eyes are on another, a fellow servant
  * Needless to say, that servant is taken care of
  * Perhaps Loki will comfort you after this loss, giving you a shoulder to cry on while hiding his disgust at the fact that you cared enough to shed a tear for that other man
  * When he starts coughing up thorny stems and blood, he knows he doesn’t have much time
  * He takes you, using magic to keeo you locked in his chambers, so there will be no more distractions
  * Loki will make you love him, no matter how hard you try to fight




	75. Loki Laufeyson: Reader that does dangerous things (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "how about Loki with a dumb reader who just makes the worst decisions like she goes swimming when she barely know and stuff like that"

  * Remember Thor saying “I’m protective of the humans because they’re so helpless and ridiculous”? That’s basically Loki with you
  * He’s always keeping watch over you, either physically or magically, so he sees all of these things you do first hand
  * At first he thinks you’re doing all of this dangerous stuff to be self destructive, but he realizes pretty soon that you’re doing it because it _actually_ sounds like a good idea to you
  * You’re just adding fuel to his belief that you can’t take care of yourself and need his constant protection
  * The amount of times he’s had to rescue you from drowning or other methods of certain death is in the dozens
  * Loki realizes he should probably take you and keep you someplace where you can’t hurt yourself
  * But he likes being your savior and protector
  * And how you look at him with so much admiration when he shows up and gets you out of a situation
  * He just wants your safety to depend on him




	76. Loki Laufeyson: Reader who is baby/innocent (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How about Loki with a reader that is baby like has a bumble bee with them in their room because 'he was lonely'"

  * “What do you have there, darling?”
  * “A bee. There were no other bees around, and he was lonely.”
  * Loki probably shouldn’t think it’s as cute as he does honestly
  * You’re so soft and sweet
  * The means you’re much easier to manipulate, but he enjoys it for purer reasons as well
  * You’re always innocent with him, and you don’t see him for the monster he is
  * You look at him like the light of your life, the king he’s meant to be
  * So he encourages this sweetness as much as he can
  * He might even conjure little creatures for you to keep company
  * Anything to make you smile




	77. Loki Laufeyson: Serious, reserved warrior reader who is friends with Thor (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Loki with a Warrior reader who’s very close friends with Thor but is also extremely different from the other warriors as they keep to themselves most of the time, is relatively quiet but very serious. Could it maybe be set before the first Thor movie?"

  * Since you’re one of the Warriors, you grew up with Thor and Loki
  * You played with them, trained with them, and learned with them, and you became one of Thor’s closest friends
  * Loki’s always been close to you too, but not in quite the same way
  * You have no clue that he’s been in love with you ever since you were children
  * He appreciates that you’re not loud and foolish like the others, that you’re more of a calming presence
  * You’re the only one of them he actually wants to be around and fully respects
  * Thor always teased both of you about each other, you just never thought there was anything to it from Loki’s end
  * Even though Thor knows Loki has some feelings for you, he has no idea how strong they are as he keeps it well hidden
  * Several Asgardians have had “accidents” after getting far too close to you, but no one has any clue that it’s his doing
  * He’s absolutely obsessed with you and seeing you around his brother or Sif and the other Warriors always enrages him
  * It’s one of the reasons he’s happy when Thor is banished to Midgard
  * After Odin is out of the picture, Loki takes the throne and he knows that he wants you to be his spouse
  * Over the years you’ve shown that you would be the perfect one to rule beside him
  * Only you end up running off to Midgard with Sif and the Warriors, but he doesn’t let the Destroyer hurt you, it’s only meant to bring you back to him after getting rid of the others
  * Loki’s plan fails, but he’ll see you again one day




	78. Elektra Natchios: NSFW (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do NSFW HCS for yandere Elektra Natchios from the Netflix show please?"

  * Sex with Elektra is intense to say the least
  * She’s 100% a dom
  * If you want dom/sub that is, but if not, she has no problem rocking your world anyway
  * Elektra’s a terrible tease, always putting in everything she has to get you worked up
  * She’ll make you beg before she even touches you
  * Hearing you plead with her to do something, _anything_ , gives her a sick satisfaction
  * She loves seeing you desperate
  * Definitely down for basically anything you want, but she has some favorites
  * Tying you up, especially shibari
  * Knifeplay
  * (Imagine her tracing the tip of her sai against your skin, close enough to break skin at any moment if she wanted to)
  * Elektra won’t be done until you’ve come several times
  * Super soft aftercare because she so in love with you
  * “You were so good for me, my love.”
  * A fan of pillowtalk, but only with you




	79. Shuri: Exchange student reader (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Shuri being told to look over Wakanda’s first foreign exchange student. A teenaged genius learning Wakandan Science and medicine."

  * Shuri’s not the most excited at first because she wants to be able to do her thing without worrying about someone else
  * When she meets you, it all changes
  * She likes having someone else around that’s not only her age, but a genius as well
  * It’s nice being able to talk about her projects and know that you understand
  * Plus she’s the only one in Wakanda that keeps up with memes and things like that so she appreciates when you get her references
  * Shuri’s a great teacher
  * She’ll have you there during every experiment and test, and not only for the educational purposes, but because she’s really growing fond of you and wants you to be with her
  * Eventually all of your time will be spent with Shuri and it happens so fast that you don’t even realize it
  * When it’s time for you to return home, she convinces T’Challa to keep you there, offering you a position working directly with her in the lab
  * With what Wakanda’s providing to the world, no one will question why a single student never returned




	80. Shuri: Alien reader (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe a bit random but Shuri with an alien S/O that is very human like in looks but doesn’t understand human behaviors (e.g very limited vocabulary, doesn’t understand personal space and very curious all around) they also get impressed by the most simple things"

  * You’re taken in by the Avengers when you end up on earth and they have to find something to do with you
  * You behave strangely compared to humans and know nothing about how things work on earth
  * T'Challa agrees to take you to Wakanda so you can at least start getting acclimated to life on a new planet
  * Shuri is left with you and she’s okay with you being around the lab as long as you don’t touch anything or distract her too much
  * That ends up going out the window as you’re there longer
  * Whether you’re in the lab or not, you’re so curious about and amazed by everything
  * Any people from the outside would be when in Wakanda, but you’re on a whole other level
  * Even the simplest little gadgets have you wide eyed as you admire them
  * Shuri likes showing you her inventions and seeing you lose it over how impressive they are
  * It’s really cute to her because no on else seems to appreciate them at that level
  * You’re picking up words the longer you’re in Wakanda, so you get a lot better at communicating with her and others
  * Personal space is still a work in progress
  * Shuri doesn’t mind you getting close to her, in fact, she likes it a lot
  * Of course, it’s not just her that you do it to and that gets her a little jealous
  * She’ll pull you away to show you some new thing she’s working on, which will never fail to amaze you and make you forget about that other person for a while
  * It’s also guaranteed that Shuri will show you memes and vines so _someone_ will understand her references
  * Once you’re used to earth, you’ll probably be encouraged by others to see the world outside of Wakanda
  * But you’ve gotten so comfortable spending every day with Shuri that you’re not sure you even want to leave, which she’s very happy about




	81. Frank Castle: General (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "can i request some hcs abt yandere frank castle please?🥺❤️"

  * Frank is more protective than any other yandere trait
  * After what he’s lost in his life, he wants to keep anyone else he cares about safe
  * He’s most likely to just be a platonic yandere, but romantic yandere is possible
  * He has a hard time coming to terms with any romantic feelings he might develop for you
  * He doesn’t want to feel that way about anyone else ever again, but he can’t help it
  * Frank will keep his distance, protecting you without you even knowing
  * Anyone who has ever hurt you or tried to hurt you will end up murdered
  * He’s content with you never knowing, all until someone ends up connecting the dots between you and him and you’re put in danger
  * Frank won’t hesitate to kidnap you and put you in his hide out to keep you safe
  * He’s not an idiot, he knows you’re going to be pissed and probably scared, but it’s for your protection
  * Honestly he’s not even going to tell you how he feels, it’ll be shown in his actions
  * He’s pretty gentle and careful with you, which is a huge shock since you’ve most likely heard about his exploits on the news
  * He’s not going to force you into anything (“Only a piece of shit would do that”) and he expects nothing sex or relationship related
  * He won’t lay a hand on you either. _Ever_.
  * He can be harsh with you if you’re difficult though
  * Like if you’re refusing to eat or something, he’ll get frustrated. “Just eat the damn food!”
  * Over time, you’ll see the softer side of Frank, between the times he comes back covered in bruises and cuts and drenched in blood
  * He’s a complicated man, but you slowly learn to understand him better
  * One day, you might just love him too…




	82. Frank Castle: Young captive reader who had an abusive family (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "hello! can i request yandere frank castle with younger,innocent captured reader who used to have an abusive family?"
> 
> This is definitely platonic, but Frank is more likely to be a platonic yan anyway imo

  * When Frank first brings you home, you’re scared out of your mind
  * He doesn’t beat around the bush, telling you that he knows about how your family treats you
  * He doesn’t have to see all the bruises you have hidden to know
  * Your family is awful and being away from them sounds great, but you have no idea what this man could have planned for you
  * He tells you he wants to protect you, but you’re wary of him and plan to escape
  * Still, it feels good to not have to face your family for a while
  * You take the first chance you get to run and Frank easily picks you up and carries you back
  * You expect him to get angry and hit you for trying to leave, even though he claimed that first day that he’d never lay a hand on you
  * “Please don’t-”
  * “I told you I’m not gonna hurt you.”
  * He doesn’t hit you and never even looks like he wants to
  * That’s a very unfamiliar thing for you
  * It’s slow, but you begin to bond with Frank and trust him
  * He’s not the most open guy in the world so bit by bit you learn things about him
  * His time as a marine, how he lost his family, and everything since
  * Well, he tries to preserve some of your innocence because you’re young so he leaves out some of the really bloody details
  * You don’t realize how bad it is until he comes home beaten to a pulp and covered in blood
  * It terrifies you because you consider him your only real family at this point and seeing him like that brings back too many bad memories
  * But from then on, you always push those thoughts back and take care of him like he takes care of you




	83. Nick Fury: Platonic Nick with reader who is the legal child of a SHIELD agent (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Platonic! Director Nick Fury One of the Shield Agents gets gravely injured while serving and is not expected to live. Fury quickly sees in the agents files that the agent is the only legal guardian for a young family member living with them."

  * They were a good agent, and Fury’s seen many good agents die in his day
  * He already knows everything, especially about his own agents, so he’s aware of you
  * He just has to find your current location in his files when Coulson mentions checking in on you
  * Fury only meets you the one time, because while he’s a hard ass, he does care enough about his agents to do this
  * After that meeting, he grows fond of you in a platonic, almost fatherly way
  * He decides to keep an eye on you, explaining it away as him repaying the agent for their sacrifice on the job
  * He uses his connections to take care of things for you
  * If someone threatens or hurts you, he sends an agent to snuff them out
  * Or bigger things like making sure you get accepted to your number one college for example
  * Even after he “dies”, you’re still very mysteriously lucky
  * You have no idea that Nick’s pulling the strings in your life and he plans to keep it that way




	84. Miles Morales: Miles with a willing reader and Peter tries to be a yan mentor (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "okay, as a request, how about peter is trying to get miles to give into his yandere tendencies (being all mentor-like) and him being like "bro, i don't have to have her locked because i already know she loves me and she's a mutant, so it's not like she can't defend herself! she's already mine!""

  * You and Miles have been together for a few years and you couldn’t be happier
  * Miles knows what he can be like, a little too obsessive, a little too protective
  * With you he really doesn’t have to worry
  * You love him too and show him that every day just like he does for you
  * He hasn’t thought once of doing anything crazy controlling or possessive
  * Miles ends up meeting Peter and getting bitten, so they get a lot closer
  * Peter teaches Miles about his new abilities, at least the ones he also has, and he begins to see little hints of Miles’ tendencies
  * It’s mostly in how he looks at you like you’re the most precious thing on earth and the way that he talks about you when you’re not around
  * He thinks Miles probably needs help with that too since he’s younger than Peter, who is 23 and has been with his darling since he was Miles’ age
  * Peter eases into it because he knows he would’ve been a little freaked out if someone told him they recognized his behavior
  * It starts with things like “Should (Y/N) really be out at night?”
  * “Why are they hanging out with someone else? That doesn’t bother you?”
  * And it escalates to “Wouldn’t it be safer for them if you kept them at home?”
  * Of course, Peter doesn’t know that you have abilities, but Miles does
  * Even if you didn’t, Peter’s attempts to help still bother him a bit
  * Miles kind of goes off when Peter mentions helping him set up a security system
  * “My relationship is fine how it is, Peter. We love each other and I know they won’t leave me, plus they have powers too so it’s not like they need me to protect them _all_ the time. They don’t have to be locked up to be mine.”
  * Peter’s a little surprised by that, but he understands that things are probably different if a darling doesn’t need to be convinced to accept it like his did
  * He ends up becoming the one person Miles can talk to about these things and vice versa
  * Does he still hint at doing extreme things sometimes? Yes
  * But Miles knows none of that is necessary with you




	85. Miles Morales: General (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yandere Miles Morales headcanons please"

  * Miles meets you for the first time when he saves you as Spider-Man
  * He thinks you’re really pretty and that it’s cute how flustered you get when thanking him
  * You’re stuck in his mind after that and he wants to see you again, but New York City is huge and the chance of running into you again is very small
  * At least that’s what he believes until you appear at his school
  * You’re a new kid that has just moved to the city with your family
  * Miles wants to talk to you and be friendly, only he’s too shy since interaction is so much easier for him as Spider-Man
  * He watches you for a few days until he finally works up the nerve to talk to you and you become fast friends
  * Miles is pretty low key as far as yanderes go
  * He’s mainly just obsessed with you, wanting to know everything he can about you because he thinks you’re amazing
  * Sometimes he follows you as Spider-Man, but it’s just to make sure you’re safe and doing alright, never to do perverted things like another Spidey
  * He realizes following you wrong so he doesn’t do it much
  * Miles likes to spend most of his non patrol time with you so you’re at each other’s houses a lot
  * Admittedly he’s looked through some of your things out of curiosity, but he’s never taken anything or come over uninvited
  * You end up meeting his parent basically right away and they like you a lot
  * They know Miles likes you from seeing him around you, they just don’t know the extent of it
  * Miles wants to date you, but he’s also okay if you only want to be friends
  * Even though he’s sad about it, he’s just glad that you’re in his life
  * He’ll still protect you and keep away anyone that might want to hurt you
  * But if you date him, he’s the absolute softest
  * You probably won’t see his tendencies unless someone makes him really jealous or if they try to hurt you
  * Otherwise, it’s pretty normal
  * Miles is set on marrying you and having a family when you get older, just like his parents




	86. Miles Morales: Web swinging (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "i want to see yan!miles around here. so as a request, let's have so fluffy times with him? how about miles takes you on a ride around ny? you're webbed to his back and enjoy the entire trip, while he's being a daredevil."

  * Miles has been practically begging to take you swinging for months
  * He wants to show you the city the way he sees it and let you experience the amazing views
  * The only issue is that the idea of swinging in the air is terrifying
  * You trust Miles, but anything could end up happening
  * Eventually he convinces you to go with him one day
  * You’re nervous as you stand up on the roof together, then he smiles at you and it’s an instant relief
  * You wrap your arms and legs around him, giggling when he calls you his new backpack
  * He even webs you to himself just so you don’t have to worry as much
  * “Ready, baby?”
  * “As I’ll ever be.”
  * And he jumps off, quickly shooting a web and catching the both of you
  * You scream and bury your face in his neck for a second, then you barely open one eye and catch a glimpse of the skyline
  * Miles is right, everything looks so much better from up there
  * You open both eyes and watch, still holding back screams when the two of you are free falling
  * You’re still holding onto him very tight, but he doesn’t mind that at all
  * Once you calm down more, Miles starts doing flips in the air and adding a lot of flourish
  * Partly because it’s fun but also because he wants to impress you
  * And they make you hold onto him even tighter so that’s nice too
  * You laugh with every one and the sound makes him so happy even though the wind drowns it out a little
  * Miles ends up landing the both of you on another rooftop as the sun sets and you’re still grinning
  * “So how was it?”
  * “It was amazing and we should’ve done it sooner.”
  * “I won’t say I told you so, but…”
  * After that, swinging with Miles becomes a nearly every day thing




	87. Miles Morales: Reader is killed and Miles avenges them (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, Alex! Galaxy Anon speaking. Let's give this a shot. Miles Morales snaps and attacks a supervillian with the intent to kill because they threw his darling into a metal wall and they are probably dead. He can't find their pulse (he's trembling and can't seem to stop shaking) and the despair is swallowing him. Can you see Miles snapping? I know that Miles is a very soft yandere under normal circumstances, but I want to see him break and see for myself how bad it would be in this situation."

The sick cracking noise Miles heard when you hit the wall all but confirmed what happened. He was shaking violently as he tried to check your pulse or your breathing just to make sure you were alive, but he knew what he would find. Doc Ock had flung you so hard that there was no way you would’ve made it.

You shouldn’t have even been in the middle of the fight. Miles had tried to get you to safety and he failed. Now you were limp in his arms as he hugged you tight, wishing you could wake up. It had to just be a horrible nightmare because he couldn’t imagine a world without you in it. Just the thought of it made his heart ache.

Miles heard the sound of Doc Ock’s tentacles over his sobbing and she said something that didn’t quite register. It was _her_ fault. She wouldn’t let him get you to safety, she threw you into that metal wall, she _killed_ you.

Miles carefully put you back down on the ground and launched himself at the villain. He wasn’t sure what came over him and he really didn’t care. All he wanted was to do to Octavius what she did to you. Deep down he knew it was wrong, that you would never want this, but he couldn’t stop.

He swung around and dodged her tentacles until he finally saw an opening and webbed them up. He tackled her down and wrapped his hands around her neck, not wasting a moment as he let loose with his bio electricity and fried her brain. She laid there limp and smoking when Miles let go and stared down at what he did. He avenged you and he should’ve felt some relief, but it just made him feel nauseated instead. It didn’t help at all, you were still dead.

Miles stood up and left her body there, stumbling over to you and falling to his knees. He picked you up and held you again, now noticing the small puddle of blood on the ground where your head had been. “I’m sorry,” he sobbed. For letting you die, for doing something you never would’ve wanted him to do, for everything.

“I’m so sorry.”


	88. Miles Morales: Miles has a heat and watches reader through their window (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Galaxy anon here. Heat request with Miles XD Unlike Peter, he won’t force himself on you. And yet, he’s near you. He cannot have it any other way; the need to be near you and to claim you is too strong and he’s very weak to your charms. The thing is, you are aware of what he's doing and you take the opportunity to tease him. He feels depraved as he jerks off to you when you are moaning in your room, but he can’t help it. He edges towards his high. Smirking, you tap the window and invite him in."

Miles knew it was wrong, so wrong, but he couldn’t stay away from you during his heat period. Usually he had the decency to give you your privacy, and that went out the window when he needed you this badly, especially considering that he found you in your bed touching yourself. He couldn’t help doing the same, and it took all he has just to do that and not open your window.

The actions he felt so disgusted with himself about didn’t go unnoticed. It would’ve been hard not to see your best friend and crush since your teen years outside of your window, even with the black suit. And what he was doing was totally unmistakable. You hadn’t known when you started that he was there, but you didn’t mind putting on a show.

You took off all of your clothes and spread out on your bed to give him an even better view, your hand going right back between your legs. The moans you let out were louder since the knowledge that he was getting off to you turned you on even more. You ran your other hand all over your body while you pumped your fingers in and out of yourself at a quick pace, building up your orgasm.

With a little smirk, you whimpered, “Miles.”

Miles gasped softly at the sound of you saying his name and stroked faster. You were thinking of him, you wanted him, and that got him even closer to his end. He wanted to hear you say his name like that every day.

While he got closer, you pushed yourself over the edge, thrashing and gripping the sheets as you cried his name out over and over like a prayer. It felt good because Miles had been watching and getting turned by you, but it would’ve been better with him. Maybe it was time to finally take the leap.

Miles was a split second from coming to the sight of your orgasm when he heard a tap on the window, and that was when he saw you there, smirking at him. He quickly let go of himself and pulled the bottom half of his suit back up, the eyes of his suit going wide.

You opened up the window, and before he could make any nervous and shame filled apologies, you took his hand. “Come inside.”

He did just as you said, unable to resist that pull anymore now that you explicitly asked him to come closer. You felt the heat radiating off of him and heard his breath hitch as you closed the remaining distance between you and pressed your bare chest to his. You carefully lifted up his mask and threw it to the floor, taking in his blown pupils and dazed look. “Hey there,” you said with a soft smile as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

“Hey,” he choked out. There was no way this was real, he had to be dreaming.

“Why don’t we help each other out, Miles?” With that, you kissed him and broke every little bit of resolve he had left. Both of you were finally going to get everything you’d wanted for years.


	89. Miles Morales: Playing in the snow with Miles (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Galaxy anon speaking. Miles and you start building a snowman… On a roof. You run out of snow and Miles happily goes roof hopping to get more to finish your project. At some point the entire thing goes down and falls towards the ground. It so happens that JJJ has parked his car there and the mini avalanche has dented the vehicle significantly. JJJ starts cursing Miles out and you hear everything. You both decide it’s time to go. You go swinging and start laughing at the situation."

  * You’re no stranger to Miles taking you out to swing around town and do random things to pass the time, he does it nearly every day
  * But it’s not just any other day, today is the first good snow of the winter and Miles wants to take you out to have fun in it
  * Miles stops on a particularly snow covered roof, which happens to be the Daily Bugle, and as you look around in wonder at the beautiful, perfect blanket of snow…
  * A snowball hits you right in the back of the head, and you turn to see Miles with his mask pulled up, smiling and playing innocent
  * It’s the beginning of a mini war, but once he eventually surrenders to you, that’s when you get the idea to build a snowman
  * It’s likely to go unseen on the roof and you both want your hard work to be as visible as possible, so you start building it near the edge
  * You and Miles laugh as you push the base around the roof and collect more snow
  * He could easily push it himself with his strength, but it’s more fun this way
  * It’s only as you roll the middle ball that you realize there’s not enough snow on the roof to finish the snowman
  * You’re sad about it until Miles reminds you that your boyfriend is Spider-Man, and he starts bringing you snow by the arm full
  * As soon as you put on the ball of snow that’s supposed to be its head, the whole thing sways for a moment before toppling off the edge of the roof
  * Seconds later, a car alarm starts to go off and you both peek over the edge to see what’s going on, as Miles quickly pulls his mask back over his face
  * J Jonah Jameson’s car is covered in snow, there’s even some on his head and shoulders, and it seems that he’s in shock for a moment before he looks up and starts to curse Spider-Man, calling Miles a menace and all the other usual things
  * You try to hold back your giggles as Miles grabs you and swings away, but you quickly start full on laughing and he does the same
  * As he lands you on the fire escape, he doesn’t let go of you. “I’m sorry we didn’t get to finish our snowman.”
  * “It’s okay, baby,” you say with a grin. “We still had fun _and_ we pissed Jameson off. It was a night well spent.”
  * And the rest of the night is spent in your shared apartment, warming each other back up after playing out in the cold weather




	90. Jessica Jones: General (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do general yandere hcs for Jessica Jones & Danny rand? If your still doing for them!"

  * Jessica runs into you in the middle of a case she’s investigating
  * She’s her usual rude and offputting self when she first meets you
  * During the course of the investigation, she ends up following you around and taking pictures
  * And she digs up all of your information, but it’s purely for the case
  * All it is is her doing her job since you’re a suspect
  * Over time she does start to gain a more than professional interest in you
  * But she’s not _in love_ with you obviously 🙄
  * The case is over and she doesn’t really have an excuse to be around you anymore
  * Jessica is conflicted because she _really_ doesn’t need this shit, but she keeps thinking about you
  * She wonders what you’re doing that night, if you’re safe, that kind of thing
  * The alcohol can’t even distract her enough
  * Jessica is protective with a little obsession and possessiveness
  * It will take a long time for her to actually show herself to you again after the case, if at all, unless she has to
  * What she prefers to do is stay in the shadows and take care of anyone who might hurt you
  * Or make sure any men or women you’re seeing will never come back
  * Jessica has enough of a sound mind at first to realize that you’re probably better off without her in your life
  * You’ll just be in more danger
  * Jessica will never ever kidnap you or do anything against your will
  * She had to go through something very similar with Kilgrave and she could _never_ do that to anyone else
  * Even if you would be safer with her for some reason, she’ll try to convince you to go with her instead of doing it by force
  * She’s firm about never using her strength on you
  * She can be pretty mean sometimes though, but she always ends up apologizing later
  * Jessica does have intense feelings for you, she just prefers not to show it, especially to you




	91. Carol Danvers: General (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "General carol hcs? If you could fit nsfw in that’d be amazing!!"

  * Carol most likely meets you on Earth after she returns to fight Thanos
  * She’s not one to fall in love instantly, but there’s an attraction
  * She decides to stay on Earth with the Avengers for a little while and that’s when things begin to change and her feelings grow much stronger
  * She’s very confident and will flirt with you heavily, so it’s pretty clear that she has an interest in you
  * You just don’t know the extent of it yet
  * Carol is very possessive and protective
  * If there’s anyone else competing for your affection or even giving off that impression, they’re dead and gone
  * She prefers you to just be around her at all times
  * And you _do_ realize that you’re safer that way, _right_?
  * It’s likely that she’ll be able to charm you and you won’t see the red flags
  * You know Carol could never have anything to do with those disappearances, she doesn’t hurt innocent people!
  * You don’t realize how wrong you are until Carol decides that she’s leaving Earth again and that you’re coming with her
  * You’re going whether you want to or not, and whether you’re actually together yet or not
  * Don’t you want to explore space with her?
  * Once she has you up there, you’re basically screwed when it comes to getting back to Earth
  * Carol sees you as her lovely partner while you only feel like a prisoner, at least until stockholm syndrome sets in
  * She doesn’t want to hurt you, but she’ll use her strength to restrain you
  * And if you do end up getting away somehow, she’ll hunt you down until you’re in her arms again
  * Carol won’t force herself on you, but she uses sex as a reward
  * You haven’t tried to escape and you’re being very obedient? She’ll take care of you if you want
  * She’s strictly a dom and she’ll fuck you until you’re sobbing, her strength coming in handy
  * Maybe it will help you forget your reality, at least for a little while




	92. Peggy Carter: General (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Any general headcanons for Peggy Carter? Thanks!"

  * Peggy meets you once she returns after the war and continues working for the SSR
  * You’re normal, not involved in the spy life, and it’s refreshing
  * She talks to you about her job ( _very_ generally of course) and how frustrating her coworkers can be
  * You always listen and you understand
  * She ends up looking into you to find out more about you
  * Peggy is more likely to be into someone who is kind and innocent, but still strong
  * She’s very protective of you because of her job since you could be in danger if anyone found out about you
  * Also the fact that she lost Steve and doesn’t want to lose anyone else she loves
  * She gets very jealous (remember when she shot at Steve after that woman kissed him?) and will be a little disappointed with you, but she only takes it out on the other person
  * You probably won’t be seeing them again
  * Peggy is very likely to kidnap you if she has to
  * It happens whether you’re in danger or you flat out reject her
  * You wake up to a “Hello, darling” and your limbs tied to a bed
  * You should like this better anyway, since you’re safe and you don’t have to work at that terrible job anymore
  * She just comes home like everything’s fine, even if you’re still fighting her
  * She’s confident you’ll give in one day




	93. Sam Wilson: General (Headcanons)

  * Sam most likely meets you at the VA during his group or as an Avenger, whether you’re on the team or he saves you during a mission
  * No matter how he meets you, he’s drawn to you right away
  * Sam is probably one of the most chill yandere Avengers
  * It will take you a while to see any of those traits, you just see a good man who also happens to be handsome and charming
  * He’s not going to beat around the bush with by watching you or being shy, he’s going to flirt with you immediately
  * Part of him doesn’t want to stop until you agree to go out with him, but he’s pretty lucid
  * He’s able to notice when he’s about to go too far and dial it back a little, unlike some of his friends
  * Sam’s not going to kidnap you or try to break you, he just wants things to be as normal as possible
  * He wants you to be willing in this relationship and keep your spark
  * There are two main times that you’ll see some of his darker side
  * Sam has already lost someone he loved right in front of him and has been through a lot so if you get hurt or die, he’ll go after whoever is responsible
  * Even though he’s usually level headed and a voice of reason, that can go out the window when it comes to you
  * And Sam gets jealous sometimes
  * He trusts you, but it’s others that he doesn’t trust, so he’ll step in if he thinks someone’s getting too flirty or close with you
  * His jealousy does always lead to some fantastic sex though
  * Sam is definitely one of the better Avengers to wind up with as he tries to be more normal and doesn’t jump headfirst when it comes to his tendencies
  * You’ll still have your life and family when with him, and in fact, your family will _love_ him
  * He absolutely intends for them to be his family as well
  * And for the two of you to have your own little family one day




	94. Curt Connors: General (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Again, Galaxy Anon speaking. I'm trying to be as diverse as possible lol The Lizard would be an interesting Yandere. Kurt shows up at work looking a little more off than usual, worrying his s/o, who goes to comfort him. Suddenly the man collapses in your arms and he starts changing into an overgrown reptile. At that point, you drop him. You're losing your shit over Kurt's transformation, watching the process. Suddenly, Kurt stops having seizures and then.. The Lizard opens its eyes and sees you."

  * You and Curt have been together for several years and your relationship is completely normal, no creepy or obsessive behavior to be seen
  * The two of you work together as well, and there was a breakthrough the previous day where Curt was able to grow his arm back
  * You knew it was a bad idea for him to try it before there was more testing done, but it worked and he’s been so happy
  * But when he meets you at the lab, you can tell something is off because he looks very sick
  * He ends up passing out in your arms and that’s not all, because his skin begins to turn green and scaly like the reptiles the regenerative serum is based off of
  * Eventually he’s no longer the man you love, but a giant reptilian creature
  * This is the first of many times that you meet The Lizard
  * The Lizard is the opposite of Curt when it comes to you
  * He’s possessive, overly protective, obsessive, the whole nine yards
  * If you try to run from him, he won’t let you, he’ll track you down and lock you away before doing anything else
  * Even with his desire to make everyone like him, he refuses to hurt you or put you in danger
  * Lizard just wants you to be with him like you are Curt even though he’s terrifying and suffocates you
  * Spider-Man ends up helping Curt take control and push The Lizard to the back of his mind
  * It’s still there and will always be there and that scares both of you
  * There is no permanent cure so it comes back often even though he fights it, immediately taking you every single time
  * After a while, you can’t handle it anymore and you plan to leave Curt and New York City forever, all because of the creature
  * What you don’t realize is that The Lizard now has more of an influence on Curt’s feelings for you than you thought…




	95. Alex Summers: General (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I am a complete and utter simp for Alex Summers, and I never see any yandere work for him so maybe even just simple hcs would be very appreciated. If you're still cool with writing for him ofc - 🌻"

  * Alex has been through a lot since a very young age
  * The traumatic plane crash he endured killed his parents (as far as he knows) and ripped him away from his older brother
  * He was bounced from foster home to foster home and abused before his powers manifested and he lashed out, accidentally killing people
  * So when he meets you, you’re the first truly good thing he’s ever had that he’ll have the possibility of keeping
  * That means he’s going to be very possessive and protective
  * Alex might not feel comfortable enough to establish an actual romantic relationship at first, but you’ll still be his
  * He’ll be your friend and teammate, shielding you from enemies as well as rivals
  * If you’re in the X-Men, he would casually train with you and make sure to join you on missions
  * Anything or anyone that touches you during a fight gets vaporized by his energy
  * And if anyone else at the school shows interest in you, it won’t be pretty
  * He’s also lowkey manipulative (I get that vibe from his relationship with Lorna tbh)
  * You’ll feel like you have to stay with him and that he’s what’s best for you
  * Deep down he does realize that you deserve better, but he’s so terrified of losing you like everyone else that he doesn’t ever want to act on it and let you go




	96. Peter Quill: General (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hi! May I request some general yandere headcannons for Peter Quill?"

  * It’s likely that Peter meets you while he and the Guardians are taking a much needed night off between missions
  * He tries to flirt with you because he thinks you’re hot, but you brush him off
  * That only makes him work harder to get your attention
  * Peter’s the type to fall for you immediately and decide that you need to be together
  * He’s more delusional and not lucid like the other Guardians
  * He thoroughly believes that you’re meant to be and that you’re in love with him too
  * Even if you’re fighting him, he pretends everything is completely normal because in his mind, it is
  * Since the Guardians don’t stay in one place for long, he’ll take you with him whether you want to go or not
  * With everything he’s lost in his life, mainly his mother and Gamora, he doesn’t want to leave you behind
  * You can’t get away, he’ll just hunt you down across the galaxy and “bring you back home”
  * He won’t hurt you badly, only enough to subdue you when he needs to
  * If you actually love him back and enjoy his company, it won’t be so bad
  * Actually, it will be a lot of fun adventuring across the galaxy and jamming to really good music (as well as having a lot of sex because he’s very horny)
  * He just gets really jealous and that’s the most you have to worry about
  * Unless you have enough experience to truly join the Guardians, you’ll be left in the ship most of the time to make sure you stay safe
  * Even if you’re not happy with him at first, you’ll adjust one day
  * It just doesn’t matter to Peter because he’s fine either way




	97. Victor Von Doom: General (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do some Hcs of yandere Dr. Doom and maybe some NSFW Hcs?"

  * When Victor meets you, it could be either in Latveria or on any occasion when he’s in the outside world
  * Either way, he’s the type that will become obsessed immediately, every little thing about you intriguing him
  * So you’ll end up kidnapped, whisked away to Castle Doom where you’ll stay with him
  * If you’re from outside of Latveria, no one’s going to be able to help you since they can’t exactly waltz into Latveria and rescue you
  * And even if you’re Latverian, your family wouldn’t be any help, especially since they see it as a good thing that you’re marrying Victor
  * Whenever you’re not with him, there’s a Doombot there making sure you’re safe and that you don’t leave
  * If you manage to get past his robots, any attempts to escape the castle will be thwarted by his army as they’re loyal to him
  * The citizens won’t help you hide or escape the country either because they’re also loyal to him, or just plain afraid of crossing their ruler
  * No matter what, you’re stuck with him
  * In fact, you’ll be married to him pretty quickly in a huge ceremony with thousands of his subjects watching
  * Victor provides you with many luxuries and the finest clothing, which you probably didn’t have before
  * He lets you have almost free reign of the castle if you behave and even allows you to go outside to a certain point
  * If you’re Latverian, he may bring your family to visit you as a reward for good behavior
  * He’s also just as likely to threaten their safety to get you to obey him
  * Victor might seem like he wouldn’t have a soft spot for you, but he does
  * It’s most obvious from the fact that he lets you see his face under the mask
  * He wants you to be content with your situation and you eventually will be, whether you’ve truly accepted your new reality or developed stockholm syndrome
  * When it comes to sex, he’ll be very dominant, not giving you even a little control
  * He often lets out his frustrations over the Fantastic Four, running the country, or his experiments/inventions
  * It’s a common thing for you to cockwarm him as he sits on the throne and everyone in the room has an idea of what’s going on, but he doesn’t care
  * They won’t say anything, and they all know you belong to him




	98. Ben Poindexter: Reader who is the child of Vanessa and the platonic obsession of Fisk (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Omg!! Hi!! 😅 Is it okay if I request yandere benjamin poindexter pining over a darling who has a platonic yandere kingpin and vanessa as parents protecting her? 👉👈 💗💗"

  * Dex meets Wilson Fisk long before he ever meets you since he works as the security detail during his house arrest
  * He knows of you, considering almost everyone in the city has heard of the woman who stole Kingpin’s heart and her child who he also adores
  * But Dex’s obsession with Julie is still in full force at this point so he doesn’t even spare you a thought
  * All of the manipulation and the murder of Julie leads Dex to snap completely and end up at Wilson and Vanessa’s wedding, where he sees you for the first time
  * He may have gone there with the intention of killing you along with Vanessa, but something (other than Matt’s interference) stops him from hurting you
  * Dex ends up with his back broken by the end of the night and you and your mother have to flee again after she’s released
  * As Dex is given his new spine and he recovers, his thoughts are less about Julie and revenge on Fisk or Daredevil, and more about you
  * The feeling grows and grows until he forgets about her completely and there’s only his obsession with you
  * Once he’s back in fighting shape, the first thing he does is head for you, but Wilson is already out of prison again and Dex can’t get anywhere near you, not even to watch over you from a distance like he did with Julie
  * Fisk is as protective of you as he is Vanessa, considering you his own child, and he keeps you closely watched and guarded
  * Dex won’t be able to just mow down every guard and take on Fisk on his own, since that didn’t work so well last time
  * His best option, the only one that guarantees at least some access to you, is to work for Fisk again as his own personal assassin, and he’ll do it for you




	99. Jean Grey: Dark (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "can i please just get some super dark yandere jean grey? like it can smut/angst (whatever you feel like, go wild!) you can make it one shots or a blurb, whatever feels right to you! i really am digging dark jean and would love to see what you do with it! don’t feel pressured to write it if you don’t want! stay safe ❤️❤️❤️ - terry timeline anon"

  * The seed of Jean’s dark and delusional side is planted when her powers present and she has to feel her best friend die
  * It stays buried deep, forgotten until she meets you for the first time
  * Jean is good and kind with everyone else and she still is with you at first, but there’s this underlying thing that she won’t let you see
  * Once you’re in too deep, everything she’s kept hidden comes out to play
  * The worst thing about her is that she’s not afraid to take your brain and play with it
  * If you decide you don’t want to deal with her behavior anymore, she’ll cross some wires in your mind and alter memories as she pleases to keep you with her
  * She’ll make you terrified of anyone else, of ever being away from her
  * There’s also the option of her keeping you basically comatose if you’re resistant to everything else
  * Your body does nothing and you’re trapped inside of your mind with her forever
  * If she feels the need to screw with you or punish you, maybe she’ll let you think you’ve escaped her, only to remind you that it’s all in your head and your body is still in her bedroom at the mansion
  * Once she breaks you, I can see her basically rebuilding you into what amounts to a living doll who is obedient and won’t ever fight back again
  * Before you’re together, she absolutely uses her telepathy to get you to have sex with her, then makes you forget about it completely
  * And once she has you, there’s no forgetting about it anymore
  * She will keep going even when you’re begging her to stop because she ‘knows you want it’
  * Jean may look like a beautiful dream, but when she’s dark, she’s a living nightmare




End file.
